Lost
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Crystal, along with a few others, are lucky to be alive after a horrific plane accident. When one man in particular turns to her in his time of mourning, and her feelings for him grow strong, will love prevail, even after such a terrible tragedy? Cena/OC
1. Fear

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this yet, but so far, I've really enjoyed writing it, so I thought I'd add it to see what you guys think! It's quite a bit different to any of my other stories, including my writing style... but hopefully you'll all still like it.**

**Here we go, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lost.

Chapter 1 – Fear

Fear.

Fear is something that we all carry around with us day after day. No matter what it is, spiders, needles, failure, pain... we all have something to be afraid of. There are thousands of different ways to fear, but once you've felt real fear, these phobias seem ridiculous.

Have you ever been in a serious car crash? Once which you didn't think you could possibly live through?

Try that while your thousands of metres in the air.

Have you ever been in a plane when it's speeding towards the ground at five hundred miles per hour? Where the force of the pressure rips the cabin in two, sending half of the passengers into oblivion? Where the other half of the travellers are making noises that you didn't think possible, because they knew what was about to happen?

Have you ever seen the end?

Have you ever known you were going to die?

I have.

* * *

I don't remember the plane finally hitting the ground. The last thing I recalled was the plane spinning upon its side as it made it's decent. I remember the luggage holders failing to hold the weight, and shooting out its contents into the cabin. I remember a large black object coming towards me, and then blackness...

My eyes opened. I was lay in the middle of a beautiful meadow, flowers growing everywhere, a light breeze moving them slowly as the sun shined down warmly on my face.

It was strange, because at that moment, I knew I was dead.

I knew I'd never see my family again, or go to work, or laugh at a friend's bad joke. I knew that I would never be going back home, but I was strangely content.

Where ever I was now, it was better than where I was only a few minutes ago.

Flashes of the plane crash shot through my mind, snapshotting the worst memories. The sun disappeared behind the clouds, the flowers began to wither and a sharp wind began to blow throughout the field.

Silence. Except from the faintest of buzzing noises which seemed miles away, there was nothing. It wasn't the pleasant, peaceful type of silence. It was the eerie, terrifying nothingness silence.

If I was dead, then why was I afraid?

Would it be like this forever? Would I forever have to relive those last few moments of my life?

A sharp pain ran through my forehead, and as I moved my hand up to see what was wrong, I cringed as I realised it was covered in blood. My breath became heavy as I looked down at my white vest top, which was slowly being dyed red. My eyes rolled back into my head, my stomach heaved as the smell began to burn my nostrils. I had never been one for blood.

"Come on, damn it, breathe!"

My eyes shot open, and despite the excruciating pain in my forehead, I forced myself to sit upright. I looked around the field, hoping to find a face to match the voice, but there was nothing. I was alone.

"Breathe!"

At that moment, my eyes forced themselves closed. My breath caught in my throat, and no matter how hard I tried to inhale, my body would not accept the air. The throbbing in my head grew worse. I didn't understand what was happening to me. It was like I was being taken over by somebody else.

The buzzing noise from far away began to slowly grow louder, until I finally had to cover my ears in fear of becoming deaf. As the pain began to grow worse, my head turned to mush, and I could feel myself falling. Any moment I expected to hit the hard ground behind me, but it never came. I carried on falling, being sucked down a black hole; my eyes still glued shut by the unwanted visitor. My lungs began to burn as they screamed out for oxygen, and ever so slowly, I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness.

And then...

My eyes shot open. I spurted and coughed as my lungs struggled to finally take in the air that they needed. The scorching sun left me momentarily blinded as I tried to adjust to my surroundings. I struggled to scramble up to look around, but something strong was keeping me pinned down to the warm ground beneath me.

"No, don't move."

The same voice which I had heard in the field spoke again, but this time, after my eyes adjusted to the dizziness which the pain in my head was making me feel, I managed to place it with a voice.

A young man, no more than thirty years of age, pinned me down by my shoulders. He was of muscular build, with light brown hair and eyes... eyes like topaz.

"What... happened? Where are we?" I managed to croak out, my throat sore.

The young man's attention was drawn to something beside us, and after shaking his head sharply, he picked me up in his arms with ease and began to carry me somewhere else.

I managed to tilt my head to see exactly what we were moving from. I now knew where the buzzing in the field had been coming from. I had been lay right next to the plane's engine. Well, part of it.

The man placed me back down a few moments later in a seating position, and I finally managed to decipher where we were. Rubbing my head tenderly, I looked around the crash sight, dread beginning to fill me as I realised what had happened.

We were on a beautiful beach. Well, it would have been beautiful if it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. Behind me, I could see endless greenery, but as I looked out to sea, there was nothing but blue. No land, no boats, nothing.

But that wasn't the worst of it. People, perhaps twenty, or thirty, were running around helplessly, screams of terror leaving their lips as they found their loved ones hadn't made it.

And the bodies...

I held in my urge to gag and forced myself to look away from the mangled corpses. I needed something to distract me; so instead, I focused my gaze on the man stood before me.

"Hey, you!" He shouted, spotting a young woman walking passed us, her dark flowing hair tangled in to a large knot.

She stopped in her tracks and looked towards us nervously, wondering if it was her who we really wanted. After a few moments of deliberating whether to just carry on walking, she finally made her way over to us.

"Could you please look after this girl for me? I need to go find my girlfriend, but I don't want her to be alone. She scared me for a while, I didn't think she was going to make it, and that gash on her forehead looks pretty serious," He pointed out to the cut which was still gushing blood.

"I... but..." The woman stuttered, her eyes fluttering anxiously between the two of us.

"Please?" The young man asked, his beautiful eyes pleading with her.

A few moments of silence passed between the three of us, and I yet again silently cringed to myself as the sound of a man screaming in agony flowed over the beach. Finally, the young woman jerked a quick nod towards the man, and with one last look my way, he ran down the sand, looking at everyone he could find.

The dizziness in my head grew stronger, and although I knew I had to keep myself awake, I couldn't help but lie myself down on the warm sand. The young woman took a seat beside me and stared out to sea, her eyes fixed on something that I couldn't see for myself.

Over the next few hours, the screaming continued, and my eyes and ears slowly began to grow immune to my surroundings. But that still didn't stop the stray tears from escaping down my cheeks.


	2. Awake

**A/N: Thank you **_Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, hardyrhodescenafan1, jcwwefanatic, MrsRKOCena, Jeffismyhero1217 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I'm happy that quite a few of you like this, because I really enjoy writing this one. Here comes chapter two, enjoy and don't forget to leave me feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Awake

Every time that my eyes closed, the accident played over and over again in my mind... the screams, the death, the pain, sticking out above the rest. For two whole days I struggled with my drowsiness, trying my hardest to stay awake so I wouldn't have to relive any part of it.

Finally, after a total of forty eight hours, my sleep won over. I was lucky enough to be too tired to dream; instead I slipped into unconsciousness for what seemed like forever.

As I finally awoke, I frowned lightly at the disappearance of the sun. It wasn't dark enough to be night, yet I could no longer feel the warmth of the rays shining down on me. As I finally composed myself, I realised that a tent like shelter had been built around me using tree branches and a blue plastic cover.

As I remembered the events from the previous days, I slowly lifted my hand to my forehead, expecting to feel the warm flow of blood, but instead, in it's place was something soft, wrapped around the entire span of my head. I must have been out cold if I hadn't noticed somebody bandaging me.

I groaned lightly as I slid myself from the tent like shelter, my eyes becoming disorientated from the return of the mid-day sun.

As I looked around, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, maybe I had been out for has long as it had seemed. All except for the largest parts of the wreckage had been moved from the site, including the bodies. The only things now noticeable were a number of other shelters identical to mine, and also a rather large pile of luggage placed on the sand, directly in the middle of our new campsite.

I walked slowly down the beach towards them, my legs unsteady from the lack of movement they had had as of late. I smiled lightly as I noticed a familiar face rummaging through the suitcases, and decided to go and speak to them.

"Hey, umm..." I began, touching the young woman lightly on the shoulder to catch her attention.

"Oh, hey hunnie, you're awake," She stopped in her tracks, sending a pleasant smile my way, "And it's Julie."

"Okay, I'm Crystal," I nodded, smiling back timidly, "Wow, this err, place, looks a lot different since the last time I saw it. How long have I been out?"

"About a day," She shrugged lightly, "We just didn't want... well, you know," She added awkwardly, and I nodded almost instantly, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "We thought it'd be easier."

"Yeah," I sighed lightly, "I can understand... but I guess, for the people who have lost someone, it makes little difference."

I looked past Julie to a young redhead lying on the beach. She was curled up in a ball, shakes running through her as she stared out to sea, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"No, I guess not," The young woman shook her head lightly, "Were you alone, on the plane?"

"Yeah, luckily," I nodded, smiling lightly, "I was just on my way back from visiting my brother, what about you?"

"Yes, I was off on a business trip. It's strange, because I'd been dreading the work load I would have from it, but I'd take it any day over this."

The pair of us fell silent for a small time; I expected she was probably thinking of home as I was, or where she would be right now if we'd landed safely.

"So, is Australia your home town?"

"Can't you tell?" She chuckled lightly, her accent thick, "And you're an American, eh?"

"Yeah, good ol' Boston," I replied with a nod.

Another moment of silence passed over us, so I decided to make the most of it by searching through the luggage. If I could have been lucky right now, then I would have been. I managed to find my own suitcase in less than five minutes.

"Hey, that's not fair," Julie laughed, "I think mine's lost."

"Oh, well we seem to be around the same size, if you need anything, just ask," I smiled back.

"Thanks Crystal," She nodded, "By the way, how are you feeling?" she asked, pointing to my bandaged head.

"Oh, umm, okay, I guess. A little sore, and light headed, but nothing too serious. It could be worse."

"Hmm, that's good," She smiled, "You were lucky."

At that moment, I realised that despite the amount of times I had scanned the beach, there was one person who I hadn't spotted there. The man who had saved me. For a moment I considered whether I'd forgotten what he looked like during all the panic, but that would have been impossible. He was much bigger built than any of the men that were on the beach now, and those eyes...

"Speaking of luck, you don't happen to know where I could find the man who helped me, do you?"

"You mean the big guy? Sorry, Crystal, I haven't seen him since he shouted me over to you."

"Oh," I simply replied, my eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Why do you want to know? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to thank him, he saved my life... and I guess, to check if he's doing okay, and if he managed to find his girlfriend," I shrugged lightly.

"Oh, okay," The dark haired woman nodded, standing upright, "Well I'll give you a hand to find him if you'd like? I don't have anything better to do."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you're busy trying to find your things. I'll be okay to have a quick look by myself."

"Believe me," She rolled her eyes playfully, "I've looked through this pile ten times already, I don't think I'm going to find it now. Besides, I could do with a change."

"Alright, well let me just carry this up to the shelter so I don't loose it again and we'll get going," I smiled lightly with a small nod.

As Julie helped me to carry my case up the beach, we yet again fell silent, both of us lost in our thoughts.

Despite only seeing this man for a few minutes, I was strangely anxious to find him and make sure that he was okay. Perhaps it was because he had saved my life? In some ways, he was my hero.

I didn't know, but what I did know, was that the ocean still lay empty before us. Three days since the plane crash, and still nobody had come. Did anyone know where we were?


	3. Reason

**A/N: Thank you **_nikki1335, jcwwefanatic, hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Jeffismyhero1217 _**and **_CratfyTink529 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here's the next, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Reason

Two days had passed since I had awoken, my skin was burnt, my stomach empty, and my patience thin. I had no idea how we'd managed to be so unlucky, but not one bottle of sun tan lotion had been saved in the crash. And the food? Lousy plane meals were all we had, and even they had to be rationed to one a day. Not only that, we were still here. Were we ever going to get rescued?

And if things couldn't get any worse, I still couldn't find _him_. I was beginning to grow anxious, what if something had happened to him while he had been out searching for his girlfriend? Or if he had been hiding a serious injury while rescuing others?

"Heya hunnie, how are you feeling today?" Julie, my new found friend asked as she walked over to me and took a seat beside me at the waters edge.

"Okay," I mumbled with a shrug, "How about you?"

"I'm alright," She nodded, offering me a bottle of water, "Here, maybe you should take a drink. You'll get dehydrated sitting out here all day."

"Thanks," I smiled lightly, taking a swig from the warm water, "Eurgh, that's disgusting," I chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Julie laughed back, "But it's the best I can offer. For now, anyway, let's just hope someone gets their asses here to rescue us soon."

"Do you really think they will?" I rose my eyebrows, glancing towards her for a few seconds, "I mean, look out there," I sighed, throwing my arms towards the ocean, "Absolutely nothing. Do you really think that anybody is coming for us? It's been nearly five days..."

"Come on, Crystal, you can't think like that. Despite the fact that it's been a while, that doesn't mean we should forget all hope. Maybe they're just having a little problem getting out here or something, seeing as it's the middle of nowhere. I'm sure that in the next few days we'll be on our way home."

I took in my friend's words, but I didn't reply. Perhaps she was right, giving up hope would be the end of everything, but I couldn't help but think the worst of it all. We'd had no luck what so ever over the past few days, all we needed now, to top it all off, would be to be stuck here for the rest of our lives.

"How's your head?"

"Painful," I grinned, brushing a strand of my blonde locks away from my still bandaged forehead, "Shouldn't it be better by now?"

"Not necessarily," The dark haired woman shrugged, "A concussion can last for a while, but it's nothing serious, as long as you take it easy."

"Right, like I can do anything but take it easy here," I rolled my eyes playfully, causing Julie to laugh.

"So... have you found him yet?"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't think I'm going to, either, Jewels... don't you think I would have seen him by now?"

"Maybe," She shrugged, "I don't know, there are quite a few people on this beach who I haven't noticed, so maybe you're just not looking in the right place."

"Hmm, I doubt that," I rolled my eyes lightly, before turning to glance at the rest of the happenings on the sand.

As I scanned the beach for anything remotely new, my eyes grew wide and my breath caught in my throat. I stared, my mouth open wide, at the man walking down towards the sea, a few hundred feet away from us.

"Crystal? Are you okay? What is it?" Julie asked, spinning around to see what I was looking at.

"It's... him." I stuttered, raising my hand to point in his direction.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" The brunette rolled her eyes towards me.

"And say what? I know that sounds so stupid, seeing as I've been looking for him for days... but god, do I just go up and say 'hi, I have no idea who you are, but I've been obsessing over finding you over the past few days because you saved my life?'"

"Hmm, something like that," Julie grinned, "Just go and say hello, to start with, ask him if he's okay after the crash or whatever and then get into thanking him."

"Right... I can do that," I nodded, gulping lightly.

I didn't know what had gotten a hold of me, but as I stood up and started to slowly walk over to where he was standing, staring blankly out to sea, my legs turned to jelly. I could feel the butterflies growing in my stomach, but I had no idea why. Why was I so nervous about talking to this guy? Was it just relief that he was okay? Or was it because he had saved my life, and I thought I owed him something?

Before I knew it, my legs had travelled the distance, and I was mere inches away from him. With a deep sigh, I closed the last few steps between us and rested my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Heya," I smiled brightly, "I'm Crystal, and I just wanted to come and see if you were okay... umm, I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name yet."

The smile was still placed across my features as he turned towards me, the topaz eyes that I couldn't get out of my mind piercing my own. I could see that they were full with emotion, practically overflowing, yet I didn't know what that emotion was; the rest of his face was as hard as stone. I smiled slightly to myself at the choice of phrases that my mind decided to choose, because it suited him perfectly. As I looked him over, I realised that this man looked like his entire being had been chiselled from stone. A blush began to grow on my face as I realised I had been staring at his well toned stomach through his grey t-shirt for some time, but that quickly disappeared as I looked up to see he still hadn't answered.

"Hey, err, are you okay?" I asked with confusion, tilting my head to the side slightly.

Another moment of silent passed between us, my butterflies growing in number as I stood waiting for an answer, his eyes still staring into my own green orbs. Finally, with a small shake of his head, his gaze pulled away from mine and he walked away.

Although my confusion was still present, another emotion began to grow inside of me, subduing the other. Anger. Who the hell did he think he was? I was being polite, asking how he was, and he was just going to ignore me? Eurgh, so much for the saviour, he was... he was... an asshole.

"Umm, hunnie?" A voice asked anxiously from beside me, my expression must have made her cautious.

"What?" I asked, trying my best to keep my tone appropriate.

"Are you okay? You've been stood here for a while..."

I hadn't realised until Julie had filled me in that I had been stood in the same position for the last ten minutes, staring towards the point where the beach ended and the trees began, where the man had seemingly disappeared a while a go.

"Umm... yeah," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Just a little... confused, I guess."

"Ah, yeah, I saw that he, well, didn't say much," She nodded, "So, I took the liberty to ask a few guys if they knew anything about him, for your benefit."

"Oh, you did? Do they know anything?" I asked, finally leaving my trance and turning to look at her, my eyes now bright with curiosity. It was strange how interested I was with this guy, even after he had acted like I didn't even exist.

"Yeah, his name is John..."

"John," I nodded with a small smile, but also rose an eyebrow, knowing that there was something more that she wanted to say, "And?"

"Well, Crystal, you see, there's a reason why John hasn't been around, or spoke to anyone over the past few days."

"There is?" I asked, "What is it?"

"It's his girlfriend. She didn't make it."


	4. Worried

**A/N: Thank you **_MrsRKOCena, jcwwefanatic, hardyrhodescenafan1, nikki1335, Jeffismyhero1217, CraftTink529 _**and **_ILoveJohnCena54 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great!**

**Sorry about the shortness of this one, but I'm sure you'll all still enjoy. Don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Worried

"My god, it's so hot today."

I wiped my forehead for what seemed like the one hundredth time, cringing slightly as I looked up at the mid-day sun, not quite believing that we were only half way through the day. I'd never been good with heat, and with a concussion, it was even worse. Not to mention Julie and I had picked one of the worst possible days to go and explore the island a little further.

"Let's have a rest, you look dead on your feet," She looked at me worriedly, before pointing towards a fallen tree a few metres away.

With a small nod, I trudged behind her and collapsed on the tree trunk, dropping my head into my hands. I didn't want to worry Julie, so I kept it on the down low, but my head was absolutely killing me. With the lack of water, the blistering heat and the concussion all in one, I could barely blink without an excruciating pain running through my forehead.

"You know, I've been thinking about that conversation we had the other day."

"Hmm, which one?" I mumbled, rubbing my temple lightly with my thumbs.

"You know, the one about getting rescued."

"Oh," My eyes opened, and I tilted my head to look at her, "What about it?"

"I think you're right," She sighed, her eyes fixed on the water bottle in her hands, "It's a week now, and we've heard nothing. Why should I kid myself? I think it's pretty obvious that we're going to be stuck here for a very long time."

I kept to myself for a few moments, taking in my friend's words. It was one thing me being pessimistic, but for her to be the same, well, it dampened my spirits even further. Perhaps we weren't going to get rescued anytime soon, or even at all, but for all of us to give up hope... well, it definitely wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"What's made you so morbid all of a sudden? What happened to 'you just wait and see, we'll be on our way home in a few days,'?" I rose my eyebrows, reciting one of her sentences from a few days ago.

"I got brought back to reality."

Right. Of course. I knew this subject was going to come up between us sooner or later, truthfully, I would have thought it would have been earlier. Julie had been bought back to reality by John. Well, more the fact that his girlfriend had died in the crash, leaving him, as I had already witnessed, like stone.

Once Jewels had told me this, I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. There I was, complaining to myself about this asshole who wouldn't speak to me, when really that asshole had every right to be silent, because he had lost the love of his life... what would be the point in wanting to speak to anyone? To be part of reality, even, when something like that had happened?

It had been two days since our, well, my conversation, and although I had seen him wondering the beach regularly since, I hadn't tried to speak to him again. In fact, I hadn't even spoken to Julie about it. Until now, that was.

"Don't be silly, Jewels, you were lucky, you should still believe that things are going to be okay."

"I don't know, Crystal, how am I supposed to when so many others here are in mourning? I mean, look at John. You know, I didn't realise until one of the guys told me that he's famous, did you?"

My eyes grew wide as I lifted my head to look in my dark haired friend's direction. Famous? John was famous? Since when?

"What? How..."

"That's what I said," Julie laughed lightly, "I'd never seen him, or even heard of him before in my life."

"Me neither," I shook my head.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to think exactly what John could be famous for. Acting? It couldn't be, I'd never seen a movie of his. With his perfect looks and body, I was guessing more along the lines of a model.

"Just think what it would be like, Crystal. To have everything, money, looks, fame... and then, it all comes crashing down, literally. You're stuck on a desert island, with basically nothing, and you loose the one that you love. I thought that we had it bad, but at least out lives weren't that perfect before, well, mine wasn't. John, he had everything he ever wanted back home and then he lose it. Can you imagine what that's like?"

I couldn't imagine what it would be like, because my life had never been perfect back home either. Okay, I had a good job, a great family... but I was lacking one thing, a man. I hadn't managed to find true love, but right now, I was rather grateful about that fact. If I had a boyfriend, he would probably have been on that plane with me, and well... what if he'd had the same fate as John's girlfriend?

"Hmm, I'm worried about that man," Julie interrupted my thoughts, shaking her head.

"John?" I asked, slightly confused, "Why? He's a big guy, he can take care of himself... well, at least I think he can."

"No, I don't think he can," She shook her head again, "He's been around the beach a lot lately over the past few days, if you hadn't noticed. I decided to keep an eye on him, and apart from the half a bottle of water he's drank over the entire time I was watching, he's consumed nothing else."

"What? He's not eating? And half a bottle? Is he crazy? He could die from not drinking enough, especially today."

"I know, hunnie," She sighed, "I'm not sure what to do about it. I doubt we'll be able to talk him into drinking, seeing as he isn't speaking to anyone, I just, I don't know what to do."

I turned away from my friend, looking out into the trees before me, picking patterns out from the gaps in the leaves as my thoughts travelled else where. John wasn't my friend, my family, I hardly even knew him, but knowing that he was going to make himself ill, or even worse, made me furious. I couldn't allow that to happen, I couldn't let him waste away like that. There had to be some way that I could at least get him to eat and drink something... I just didn't know how.


	5. Wait

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, ILoveJohnCena54, jcwwefanatic, Animal Luvr 4 Life, MrsRKOCena _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Here's number five, enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Wait

"Hi, umm, Crystal, right?"

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, my head spinning wildly from the movement. Another two days had passed, and although my concussion was improving, and the majority of the headaches had disappeared, I still felt slightly dizzy. I squinted at the bright sun entering through my tent, and it took me some time before I could make out a middle aged man stood before me, a polite smile placed on his features.

"Err, yeah, that's me," I nodded, my throat croaky from the lack of water through the night.

"I'm Ashley," He smiled again, "Sorry to bother you, but I needed to get your opinion on something. We've been here for a week now, and well, many of us thought it was time we got to know each other a little better, in case, you know, we're on here for quite some time. We were thinking of having a small get together later on this afternoon, nothing big, you know, just the lot of us around a fire or something?"

Right, a campfire. Great, just what I wanted.

I wouldn't lie to myself, I hated anything like this. I hated having family get togethers, I hated Christmas... never mind something like this, where I knew nobody at all, except for Julie, and well, one other...

But who was I to spoil their fun? At least they were doing something to keep themselves from going insane on this god forsaken island.

"Sure, that sounds good," I smiled lightly.

"Great, that's great," Ashley's grin grew even wider, "Well as soon as the fire starts going, feel welcome to come and join us."

"Okay, can't wait," I nodded, putting on the best cheerful expression I could muster.

With one last nod, the man let the shelter entrance fall down behind him, and I rolled my eyes, sighing to myself as I collapsed back onto my make shift bed. Palm leaves and plastic sheeting weren't exactly the greatest mattress in the world, but I guess, at least I had something. At least I was still here to complain.

I hated the fact that, no matter what I thought about at the moment, it always led to me thinking about John. I felt so bad for the guy. Like Julie had explained to me so many times, he had lost much more than the rest of us, including the love of his life. How was he managing to cope?

Easy. He wasn't.

I groaned as I recalled what my friend had told me, that she hadn't seen him eating, or hardly even drinking, since he had been wandering the beach over the past few days. I myself had taken it upon myself to keep an eye on him too, since she had told me that, and she was right. Whenever I saw him, he wasn't drinking, he wasn't eating, he was barely... alive. Despite the fact that I hadn't seen much of him, I could tell that he had started to loose weight, and well, the huge purple circles around his eyes didn't make him look any better.

I was going to have to help him, I had to help him. He had saved my life; I owed him at least that much in return. Perhaps at the campfire later on I would get the chance to speak to him? If he joined us, that is.

* * *

"You okay, Crystal? You've been totally out of it all afternoon..."

"Err, what? Yeah, I'm okay," I mumbled, my eyes fixed upon the fire in front of me.

"You could have fooled me," Julie added, shaking her head, "What's up?"

"Well, I..."

I sighed as I looked around the group which we were sat with. It was larger than I had realised, there were around thirty of us... but no sign of him. I didn't know why I was so surprised, or disappointed, that John wasn't joining us. I really doubted he was in the mood for a laugh and a joke right now.

"It's John, Jewels, I'm worried about him too. I was gonna try and talk to him again tonight, or at least try to get him to eat and drink something, but he isn't here," I sighed with a small shrug, my eyes finally leaving the bright orange flames to look towards her.

"Well," She smiled lightly, "I don't know if you'll be able to get him to do anything, but you can try... he's over there."

My eyes scanned into the direction which my friend was pointing, growing wide as they spotted the man who I had been looking for. He was sat by the ocean, his back to us as he looked out to sea. I should have known, it seemed to be the only place I saw him.

"Okay," I took in a deep breath, smiling slightly myself, "Give me some grub and a bottle."

Once I was loaded with the necessities to feed a grown man, I stood up and slowly left the 'campsite', regretting moving away from the fire as I got closer to the ocean, the cool breeze blowing strongly against me. I took in another deep breath as I edged closer to him. What the hell was I supposed to say to him? Last time I struggled, and I didn't even know about his girlfriend. I'd never been a sympathetic person... so I was really stumped for words.

"Hey again," I smiled as I finally stepped up beside him, leaning down slightly to peer at his face, "How are you?"

Silence. That didn't surprise me, I wasn't expecting a jolly reply.

"Okay, don't worry about it, you don't have to talk," I shook my head, the smile still present on my face as I took a seat beside him, "You do, however, have to take care of yourself. Here's a drink and some food for you, I know it's not much, but it's a start."

I handed the contents towards him, waiting patiently as he turned to look my way. His perfect blue eyes connected with mine for the briefest of moments, before looking down at what I held before him. He stared at them blankly for a while, before finally taking a hold of them gingerly. He placed the food down beside him, but to my delight, took a long drink from the bottle of water.

"So, umm, John right?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I wasn't going to give up so easily, he was going to have to talk to me eventually. Either that or I would chew his ear off.

Perhaps not. He still didn't answer, his gaze fixed on something I couldn't see in the night sky above the sea. I smiled as he took another drink, at least I'd gotten him to do something. Perhaps he wasn't ready to talk just yet... that didn't matter to me, as long as we were progressing in some way. I was happy to just sit here with him, in silence, as the thirty or so other survivors laughed happily a few metres away.

I was happy to be in my own little bubble for a while, just as John was. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon them, protecting myself from the cold. As I tried to make myself comfortable, my thought's slowly drifted elsewhere, as I waited patiently for the man beside me to find his voice again.


	6. Talk

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, jcwwefanatic, hardyrhodescenafan1, Animal Luvr 4 Life, MrsRKOCena _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great!**

**Here comes the next update, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave moi feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Talk

As I sat upon the beach that night, my mind took me to so many places. I forgot where I was, who I was with, even what had happened over the past week. As far as I was concerned, I had made it back home safely, I had spent a few days with my family, I had gone back to work, and gone out for a few drinks with my friends. Everything was normal.

Who was I kidding? Things were never going to be normal for me again. If we ever did manage to get off of this island, things would always be different. I'd never set foot on another plane. I'd never even leave Boston. And if we didn't get rescued?

I'd never see my family again, I'd never go out to drinks with my friends, get to giggle with them over a cute guy who was looking our way. For all I knew, they probably thought I was dead. They could have held a funeral for me. Things would be bad for a few months, they'd miss me, but life would go on. As the years passed, I'd slowly begin to fade, until I was nothing but a distant memory.

John and I must have been sat like that for quite some time, both of us in our own little worlds. I hadn't realised, until I finally managed to bring myself back to reality, that the majority of the other people on the beach had left to go to sleep.

I wasn't tired, my body clock worked completely different here, but I suddenly felt awkward. As the last couple left the dying fire, John and I were left alone. I wasn't quite sure why I felt this way; the man didn't even speak to me, for crying out loud.

But as I watched him slowly leave his own trance, and start to look around himself, my stomach tightened even more. Sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea right now.

"Okay, umm, I think I'm gonna hit the sack now," I smiled sheepishly, struggling to get the words to leave my mouth after not speaking for so long, "Maybe we could do this again tomorrow? Or not, I don't mind, it's up to you."

As John looked my way with his topaz orbs, again, without a reply, I struggled to my feet quickly. If being alone with him didn't make me feel awkward enough, his eyes staring into mine surely did.

"Right, well, night," I stuttered quickly, waving slightly with one hand before turning away from him and beginning my ascend back up the beach.

"Wait."

As the voice which I had been waiting to hear for the past few hours finally rang through my ears, I stopped dead, frozen to the spot. Why was it, that despite the fact I had only heard his voice once, it sounded so familiar? Why was it, that despite the pain and anguish that I could hear in his tone from one single word, did he manage to make me feel warm, safe?

With a lot of effort, I slowly managed to turn my body back around. The piercing jewels were looking towards me again, and the knot in my stomach grew. Stupid man with his stupid beautiful eyes and his stupid warm voice and ... I rose my eyebrows, wondering exactly how one man could have such a huge effect on me.

Okay, men had made me feel slightly anxious before, especially when I liked one of them, but nothing to this degree. What was happening to me?

"Okay," I smiled, only comfortable with using one word in fear of my voice breaking.

I made my way back towards him and sat down in my spot, my body now slightly turned in his direction, although my eyes stayed connected with the sand beneath us, glowing white from the light of the moon.

"I'm sorry, I, where are my manners?" He asked, I could hear the slight smile in his voice, "I'm John, and you're...?"

"Crystal," I mumbled, looking up at him finally to send him a small smile.

He nodded then, and we yet again fell silent. I frowned, wondering if that was the end of our conversation. I guess it was better than nothing, but well, I had to admit, I was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Crystal... if I'm not very talkative, I just... it's hard, you know? I'm guessing that you already know..."

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted, my voice low, "I'm so sorry, John, I really am."

"So am I," He nodded, a humourless smile spreading across his face.

We sat in silence for another few moments, but this time I knew that our conversation was not over. I watched him intently, not afraid to look his way when his eyes were elsewhere. I watched as he studied the sand, trying to build something to say in his mind.

"John? I understand that this has got to be hard for you, so it's okay if you want to leave it for now. Until, well, it's easier for you to talk about."

"No," He shook his head lightly, glancing my way quickly, "I need to do this. I know that if I keep this bottled up for much longer, then I'm never going to be able to let it go. I'll never be able to move on," He sighed, his lips trembling slightly, "Crystal, I understand if you don't want to, but would you listen to what I have to say?"

I smiled to myself as I realised what was actually happening. John and I were having a real conversation. All the worrying which I had been doing over the past few days over his health, and also sanity, and all I had to do was sit with him? Why had I not done this sooner to save all my anxious thoughts?

"John, of course I will," I smiled lightly, resting my hand on his shoulder.

John and I sat until morning, he telling me his story, of how he and his girlfriend met, of the crash, of his feelings now. I didn't realise until he began how hard it would truly be for me, watching the man in front of me admit so many things. When the tears began to fall from his eyes, I struggled to hold in my own emotions. I knew that things must have been terrible for him, but to finally hear how he truly felt... I had no idea how he had managed to keep himself sane, I had no idea how he was managing to tell me all of this just days after he had lost his love.

I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, cursing myself silently for letting my emotions get the better of me. This was for John's sake, and I'd be damned if I was going to ruin the one thing that was going to make him better.


	7. Awkward

**A/N: Thank you **_jcwwefanatic, MrsRKOCena, Miss Magic 101, nikki1335, CraftyTink529 _**and **_Animal Luvr 4 Life_** for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great.**

**He comes the next update. I hope that you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Awkward

I hadn't wanted to leave John's side once he had finally opened up to me, I was afraid that the brick wall would build itself back up when I wasn't around, but regretfully, once my eyelids started to droop, I had to excuse myself.

I was absolutely exhausted. We had spent the entire night talking, and until he had finished his long and eventful life story, I hadn't realised how much it had taken out of me.

I trudged up to my shelter, watching John disappear into one at the opposite end of the beach. I smiled lightly, happy that I'd finally managed to get somewhere.

Once I knew that he was safe himself, I crawled into my tent and lay down. As soon as my head hit the 'pillow', I was gone.

But not completely.

My eyes opened, and a gasp of fright left my lips as I took in my surroundings. I was on an aeroplane.

No, not this again.

Was my sub conscious ever going to let me forget about this? Would I be tormented every night of my life with the plane crash that nearly cost me my life?

I closed my eyes, scrunching them together tightly to try and wake myself up. But it was no use. The loud buzz of the engine made me realise I was going to be stuck here for a while. My heart picked up pace as I braced myself for what was to come. I knew it back to front now; the dream was always the same.

"Babe, you okay?"

... Okay, perhaps it wasn't. The voice, which should not have been familiar to me, was a completely new part of my nightmare. I opened my eyes, looking to see where the voice had come from. I frowned as I noticed the man sat beside me. He wasn't next to me on the plane... I think I would have noticed if he was.

"Umm, yeah," I nodded, my voice full of confusion.

John's eyes stayed connected with mine, slowly melting away the confusion and making me feel like jelly. I hated that he could do that to me, even in my dream, even though we'd hardly even gotten to know each other.

A wide grin spread across his features as he took a hold of my hand, which was gripped to the arm rest. He most likely thought it was nerves, and part of it was, seeing as we were getting closer and closer to the crash...

And as I recalled, turbulence began to hit the plane at exactly that moment.

"Woah," John murmured, clutching on to me even tighter, "Don't worry, baby, I know that you hate flying, but this happens all the time, it'll be over with in a few minutes."

Wrong. On both accounts. It wouldn't be over in a few minutes. Well, it would, but in a completely different way to how he thought. And I had never been afraid of flying, not until after the crash.

Wait. As the turbulence began to grow stronger, a light bulb clicked inside my brain. Was I his... girlfriend? I looked down at my clothes, my hands, but all I could see was myself. My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to work out what was happening.

But as the screams began to echo throughout the plane... my mind went blank. Despite being a dream, I still felt every bit as frightened as I had when it really happened. And I could do nothing about it. I just had to wait until I managed to wake myself up.

* * *

I groaned as I pulled my hairbrush through my hair, cringing as it pulled against the knots. My nightmare really hadn't helped my hair style; I had woken with a haystack upon my head.

I shouldn't have cared about my look right now, obviously we all had bigger things to worry about than my terrible hair, but I couldn't help it. Especially seeing I was just about to go and visit John...

After doing all that I could, I threw my brush down and made my way out to the bright morning light, the sun instantly burning my already tender skin. That was another thing which I was annoyed about. I usually tanned well, but with being in the sun for such a large amount of time, without lotion, well, I looked like a lobster. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't die from skin cancer before we got rescued from this place.

I slowly made my way over to the place where we could collect our food today, my mood lightening as I realised how much my balance had improved over the past day. It seemed like my concussion was pretty much gone.

I picked up two plane meals that looked extremely appetising... and two bottles of water, before trudging off along the length of the beach, until I reached the last shelter, before it curved off into the forest behind us.

"Hey, umm, is it okay if I come in?" I asked, peeping my head in to the tent slightly.

As my eyes connected with him, lay upon his own make shift bed in nothing but a pair of shorts, my face grew extremely red, if it were possible with the amount of sun burn I had.

"Sure," He nodded with a small smile, pulling himself up to a seating position.

I awkwardly made my way into the shelter, folding the opening over the top to let in some light. That and I didn't feel comfortable being inside such a small space with him alone.

I took a seat beside him, being careful not to brush against him as I did so.

I had no idea how or why, but John had an effect on me that no other man had ever had before. I could barely look at him without going weak at the knees, so it was probably best to stay as far away as possible. Who knew what type of frenzy I'd go into if I accidently brushed against him? It certainly wouldn't be good for either of us.

"Here, I thought you might want some lunch," I smiled, passing over the plastic container I had in my hands.

"Thanks," He nodded, taking the food, but yet again placing it on the floor beside him. To say he was such a big guy, he didn't have much of an appetite...

"So, umm, how'd you sleep?" I asked, my eyes following my hands as they traced patterns across the sand.

"Alright, I guess," He shrugged, "You?"

"Like a rock," I replied, sending him a fake grin. He had enough problems right now, he didn't need to know about my silly dreams.

He nodded once, before taking a hold of the bottle and playing with the lid.

I sighed to myself, realising that things were exactly as I knew they would be. In the time that John and I had been apart, his brick wall had rebuilt itself. He wasn't going to let anyone in today, including me. The best thing for me to do would be to leave it for a while, perhaps until he came and found me? At least I'd know then that he was ready to let me help him move on.

"Well, I better get going, lots to do you know..." I stuttered, scrambling to my feet, "If you need anything, you know where I am, yeah?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Thanks for the food."

"Anytime."

I cursed to myself as I quickly walked away from him, already making my way towards the woman who I had spotted at her own shelter a few metres down. Lots to do? Why did I have to let the stupidest things slip from my mouth? What the hell was there to do here?

"Hey you," Julie grinned brightly as I walked towards her, "I see you and John seem to be getting a long a little better."

"Hmm, maybe," I shrugged, a scowl placed on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "Crystal, you and him were up talking for god knows how long. I think that's a little more than maybe."

"All night, actually," I sighed, taking a seat beside her at the front of her tent, "I don't know, Julie. I thought we were getting along better, I thought I might have actually started to help him last night, we talked about so much, but this morning, well... it was different. Don't get me wrong, at least he's still speaking to me, but it was like, he didn't want me to be there. He was blunt, basically."

"Hunnie," She sighed, patting my shoulder lightly, "Maybe he just needs some time to adjust. He probably didn't think he'd be spilling his heart out to you, well, not so soon after the death... just give him some space, yeah? Give him a few days, and if he doesn't come to you first, then go try again."

I nodded towards my friend, knowing that this was probably the best option available. As much as I didn't like the fact that I'd be leaving John to fend for himself for the next few days, he had to have this time alone. It was just another big step towards his recovery, so I was willing to take the risk.


	8. Chat

**A/N: Thank you **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, CraftyTink529, jcwwefanatic, MrsRKOCena, Miss Magic 101 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, the six of you are fantastic and I love you all! Haha**

**I would love if all of you guys could check out the poll on my page, and let me know which story you think I should write next.**

**Here comes chapter eight. I hope that you all enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me feedback.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 – Chat

I lay on my stomach inside my shelter, the opening thrown over the top of it so I could look out at the bright mid-day happenings on the beach. I tapped my fingers against the ground impatiently as I watched a young woman, no more than my age, walking past my tent with her boyfriend, the pair of them laughing about something which I hadn't heard.

She didn't realise how lucky she was. Both she and her man had made it through the plane crash, and so it seemed, their relationship was as strong as it had ever been.

The man who I couldn't seem to get out of my mind didn't even want to know me. Of course, I couldn't blame him for being upset, or for missing his girlfriend. I was mostly just...confused about the whole situation we were in at the moment.

Confused that despite the fact he had opened his heart up to me that night on the beach, he hadn't spoken to me since. Except for the smallest of conversations we had the following morning when I had taken him breakfast; I hadn't spoken to John for four days.

Julie had told me to leave it a while, because once he was ready, he would come and find me. He wouldn't have told me everything about him if not, right?

But this was just getting ridiculous. Four days and I had barely even seen him leave his tent. The only time he ventured out was to get his one a day meal or to refill his water bottle.

I guess, at least that was something I could be happy about. At least he seemed to be taking care of himself a little better now.

I sighed to myself, wondering what exactly would clear my mind of all these thoughts. Perhaps a walk? I had been wanting to explore a little more of the island, but I'd never really got up and actually done it. Hopefully it would give me something else to think about... unless...

Unless he wanted to come too?

It was worth a shot. If he turned it down, I'd have to live with it, but for all I knew he wanted to get his mind off of things too.

I pushed myself up from the ground, and after closing up my shelter, I began the short walk across the beach towards his tent. I spotted Julie a few feet away, sunbathing and looking in my direction. She shook her head towards me, already probably knowing where I was about to go. I rolled my eyes at her playfully before looking away. This would be bad enough as it was without her criticism.

I reached John's shelter quickly, and after taking a deep breath, I knelt down beside it.

"Umm, John... can I come in?" I asked timidly.

I frowned when I didn't receive an answer. Great, he was ignoring me now too?

"John?"

"Hmm?" He asked, but his voice did not come from where I was expecting.

I jumped slightly as the sound came from behind me. I quickly stood up and turned his way, only wishing that I hadn't. My blush began to grow over my cheeks as I took in his appearance. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts and his trainers... and as hard as I tried, my eyes couldn't keep from slipping across his well toned body.

"Oh, umm..." I stuttered, my eyes finally looking up towards his face, "Hi John, how are you?" I asked, a wide grin on my face. I mentally kicked myself because of how professional my tone came out. I sounded like such an idiot.

"I'm alright," He chuckled lightly, "You?"

"Good, I'm good," I nodded, smiling.

As the pair of us fell into an awkward silence, John's eyes slowly began to grow scrutinizing. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised, I supposed he was trying to work out what exactly I wanted. Perhaps if he stopped making me feel so damn uncomfortable I'd be able to tell him.

"So, is there something that you want?" He finally asked, walking over to me and throwing his bottle down on the ground next to his shelter.

"Err, yes actually," I nodded, folding my arms across my chest and trying my best to look him in his eyes once more, "I was thinking of going to have a look around at the island today, you know, because there isn't much else to do. I was, err, wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"I thought you had lots to do?" He asked, a small smirk growing across his features.

I cringed as he recited one of my lines from the last time we had spoken. I knew that my stupidity would come back to haunt me.

"Erm, well, not today," I smiled again.

"Oh, okay," He nodded, falling silent for a few minutes as he thought about it, "Actually, Crystal, thanks for the offer and all... but I think I'll pass. Maybe another time though, yeah?"

As John rejected my request, I could feel my stomach begin to sink in disappointment. I had no idea why I had put my hopes up in the first place. I knew that he wouldn't want to come. Not only that, I hated the fact that I was stupid enough to let my hopes get so high on a guy who had only just lost his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's alright," I nodded, my smile now fake, "I understand. Maybe next time."

"Sure," He smiled back politely.

With no more words to be said, I left John's side and quickly made my way back towards my tent. I sat down with a huff on my make shift bed and waited for my mood to disappear. Why did I always have to do this? Why did I always choose the wrong men? Why didn't John want me to help him?

I sighed to myself, resting my head in my hands. Maybe asking him was a bad idea, my thoughts were even worse than they were before.

But I was still willing to go on this exploration, even if it was on my own. I didn't care, as long as it took my mind off of everything.

"Crystal?"

My eyes shot open and I lifted my head, my face full of confusion as I looked up at the man stood before me. What was it now?

"I err, I was wondering if I can take you back up on that offer?" He asked quietly, scratching the back of his neck, "I thought about it, and well, it can't hurt. You're about the only person here who I can actually talk to, and well, after being silent for so long, I'd like to have a conversation," He laughed slightly.

I waited for a few moments, allowing John's words to sink into my brain. I took in his appearance. He'd gotten changed since our chat a few moments ago, he was now wearing baggy jeans and a tight white tank top. As his words were finally processed and I realised that it wasn't an illusion, a smile broke across my face. I stood up, not realising how tall he actually was until I was stood right beside him.

"Of course you can," I nodded with a smile.

"Alright," He grinned back, "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," I laughed, "As long as we don't get lost, I don't mind."

But truthfully, I wouldn't mind if we did end up getting lost. At least I'd finally get to spend some quality time with him.


	9. Water

**A/N: Thank you** _CraftyTink529,__xoxLiveLifexox, Miss Magic 101, jcwwefanatic, Animal Luvr 4 Life _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I think this is probably my favourite of this story so far. Don't forget to leave me feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Water

"You're in a good mood this morning," Julie chuckled lightly, her head shaking back and forth as we washed out some of our clothes in the ocean.

"I am?" I asked, a beaming smile placed on my features, "I guess that I am... I hadn't really noticed."

"Hmm," The dark haired woman eyed me suspiciously, "Does this have anything to do with a certain hunk of a man?"

I glared back at my friend playfully. The truth was, I was in a much better mood now because of John... but it was mainly because I'd finally managed to get a decent conversation out of him. Yesterday, after thinking he'd turned me down again, he surprised me when he changed his mind and came on the walk with me. As we explored the island a little further, and ended up getting lost for an hour after all, we had a rather interesting conversation. It was mainly about the other people on the island with us, filling each other in on the gossip we knew, but it was fun.

Neither of us bought up the subject of his girlfriend, but I was going to wait until he was ready to talk about it again. That's if he ever would be, because I didn't know if he was going to go back to being the same old John again, the one that didn't even want to know what I had to say...

"I don't know, Julie," I shrugged lightly, "I guess I'm just happy that I finally got to talk to him, you know? Not to mention that he seems to be taking better care of himself now."

"Hmm, are you sure that's it?" She asked, watching me from the corner of her eye as she rinsed out a purple t-shirt.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I asked, glaring again, "I'm not stupid, Jewels, I know that John and I can only ever be friends, and that's okay. Anyway, I don't even know if he wants that much, maybe he was just bored, he'll probably hardly speak to me again now..."

"Right, I'm sure he'll never want to speak to you again," She rolled her eyes, "That's why he's on his way over here right now."

"He is?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

As I span around to look for him, I jumped, not realising how close he was going to be.

"John, oh, err, hi," I smiled up at him brightly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I smiled to myself as I watched him do this... it seemed to be a habit of his, and I didn't realise until I started to blush that I found it extremely cute.

"Good, that's good," I nodded, answering quickly to forget my thoughts, "So, umm, is there something that you wanted?"

"Actually, I was, err, wondering if you'd like to go on another walk or something?"

"I, oh..." I stuttered, turning to look at Julie.

As much as I wanted to go with John, I needed to finish up here, I couldn't leave her to clean my own clothes for me. But as I turned to her, she grinned at me, sending me an almost non existent wink.

"You go, I'll do this," She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She nodded at the pair of us.

"I owe you big time," I mumbled as I gave her a quick hug.

Once I had said goodbye, I followed John up towards my tent, so I could put on more suitable clothes for a trek.

"So, did you enjoy yesterday that much that you had to come back for more?" I joked as I pulled on my trainers.

"Actually, I did," He smiled lightly, resting as best he could on the side of my shelter, "I don't know about you, and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... but you're about the only person who I can really speak to at the minute. Don't get me wrong, most of the other guys are nice, but..." He stopped for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he watched me stand up, "I'm not sure, it's just... the pain doesn't seem so bad when I'm with you, somehow you always seem to find a way to make it easier," He shrugged, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes found the floor.

While John wasn't looked, I placed my head in my hands for a few moments and let out a deep, shaky breath. Oh dear. John basically telling me that he wanted to spend more time with me really wasn't going to help. He'd just lost the love of his life, for crying out loud, he had a totally different reason for wanting to spend time with me than I did him... no matter how cute I found him, how much I wanted to get to know him more, it didn't matter. I couldn't listen to my stupid little feelings telling me that I could possibly like him. I had to get him feeling better first.

"Well John," I began, putting on a smile and walking slightly closer to him, "You don't need to worry about bothering me, because apart from Julie, you're about the only person who seems interesting enough to spend time with," I grinned playfully, "And just so you know, whenever, and I mean whenever, you need to talk about your girlfriend, or anything for that matter, well I'm here for you," I smiled, placing my hand ever so lightly on his forearm.

"Thanks, Crystal," He nodded, his topaz eyes finally looking up into my own, "That means a lot."

I simply gave him a quick smile, not really wanting our conversation to get any more intimate. Of course, eventually John was going to want to speak to me about his girlfriend again, but from the way he struggled to even mention her, it didn't seem like it would be any time soon. At least I'd have time to prepare myself before things started to get more personal.

"So, where do you want to go today? Are we just wandering again?"

"Actually," He grinned slightly, the dimples on his cheeks hitting me full force, "When I was on my own for the first few days, I found this place...well, I think you might like it. That's if I can find my way back," He laughed lightly.

"Hmm, okay, sounds good," I nodded with a chuckle, "Lead the way."

* * *

"John, are we lost again?" I groaned, wiping my forehead for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

It was about an hour into our walk, and I was already about to collapse. Despite the fact that my concussion was nearly gone, I still felt dizzy from time to time, and with the mid-day sun beaming down on us, I really wasn't feeling too great. All that I wanted right now was a nice, cold, shower... god how I missed water...

"No, we're pretty much there," He stopped in his tracks, turning around to smile at me, "Do you hear that?" He asked, holding his hand up near his ear.

I stopped beside him, wondering exactly what I was supposed to be hearing. As my ears began to adjust to the surroundings, my breath caught in my throat as I heard a sound which I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. A noise that made me think I must have been in heaven.

"W...water?" I stuttered, my eyes wide.

"Yeah," John laughed, "There's a place where a waterfall ends just through here," He pointed, yet again starting to walk, "It's like a little pool. It's beautiful."

Eager to reach the most beautiful noise I had ever heard, I quickened my pace to keep up with the much larger man. As I reached his side, I noticed that a small smirk was placed on his features as he looked my way. I noticed that his mouth was open, ready to start a sentence, but before anything could leave his mouth, we came out into a clearing, into one of the most breathtaking things I had seen.

I stood in awe as I looked at the large waterfall, a football pitches length away from us. As the sun shone down on the falling water, rainbows of light reflected from it, hitting the trees around the clearing with hundreds of different colours. In the middle of the clearing stood a large pool of water... cold, clean, heavenly water.

"John, my god... John..." I looked at him, my eyes wide, "Thank you so much," I grinned.

"I thought you'd like it," He smiled down at me, "So, umm, are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna go swimming?"

I grinned up at him brightly before kicking off my shoes and pulling off my t-shirt to reveal my bikini top underneath. There was no way I was going to pass that offer.

"Last one in has to wash the others clothes for a week," I squealed, already running towards the water.

Just as I was about to launch myself into the pool, I felt a large, strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, so that I was now facing the way that we had just come from. The few seconds which it took for my head to stop spinning, where a few seconds too many. As I span back around, I spotted John already standing waist deep in the water, his muscular top half bare, a triumphant grin placed on his features.

"Hey, that's not fair," I pouted, resting my hands on my hips, my eyes trying hard to concentrate on anything but his gorgeous body.

"A deals a deal," John smirked, "When do you want my clothes?"

"Haha," I scowled playfully, but couldn't hold onto my fake annoyance for long, as once I stepped foot into the water, I was so much happier than I had been in a long time.

* * *

"So, umm... you're American, right? Where abouts are you from?" John asked, rubbing his hands through his wet hair as we made our way back towards camp.

"Boston, you?" I asked, ringing out my own hair.

"Boston, Mass?" He asked, his eyes growing wide, "I'm from West Newbury."

"Seriously?" I grinned, "That's a little crazy," I chuckled.

"Yeah, a little," John smiled back, "So um, you're family is back there? And your, umm, boyfriend?"

I looked up as John mentioned my boyfriend, and couldn't help let a smile grow on my features as he was yet again rubbing his neck awkwardly. It made me slightly pleased that, although I knew I couldn't do anything about it for a long, long time, my non existent boyfriend made John awkward.

"Yeah, I was born and raised there, and to be honest with you, I've never even thought of leaving," I shook my head, "As for the boyfriend, there isn't one."

"Really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows lightly as we finally walked out into the wide, familiar open space of the beach.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Just haven't found the right guy yet, you know?"

"Hmm, pretty girl like you, I'd have thought guys would be lining up to date you," He smiled slightly.

"I, err..." I stuttered, trying to forget the fact that John had just called me pretty, making another group of caterpillars burst into butterflies in my stomach, "I guess not," I shrugged again.

With another small smile, John stopped in his tracks, looking around the beach. The sun was beginning to set, I hadn't realised that we'd been gone for so long.

People were hurrying around with their last minute chores before the campfire would start. It was tradition now, each night we would sit around a fire and socialise. It was the next best thing to television.

"So, err, I'll see you in a few?" I asked, pointing over to the fire, which people were already starting to make.

"Of course," He nodded with a smirk, "Besides, I've gotta bring you my washing."

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, making him laugh slightly. With another goodbye and a small wave, he finally turned from me, making his way back towards his shelter.

As much as I wanted to continue watching him walk away, I made myself turn around, telling my legs to take me to my own tent. I let out a deep, shaky breath as I reached it and grabbed for a clean towel, no thanks to Julie. I really did owe her one now. As I rubbed my hair as dry as I possibly could, I thought about the day that John and I had just had. A smile spread across my face as I realised how well it had gone. It seemed that I was finally managing to help him. He seemed happier in so many ways. Even, if in the process, I might end up hurting myself... it would be worth it, because he would be okay again.


	10. Feelings

**A/N: Thank you **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, xXParieceXx, CraftyTink529, xoxLiveLifexox, nikki1335, jcwwefanatic, miszallie, Miss Magic 101 _**and **_Cena-holic8 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic.**

**For those of you who haven't done so all ready, please check out the poll on my profile page, and don't forget to vote.**

**Here we go. I hope you all enjoy, and please make sure you leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Feelings

"Is it me, or does it just keep getting warmer here?" John asked, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, "And a fire really doesn't help."

"It's not you," I shook my head, "And I think it's to do with the fact that everyone wants rescuing, John," I smiled lightly.

"Hmm, of course," He nodded back, with a small grin of his own, before taking a hold of the bottom of his black tank top and pulling it over his head.

As my eyes connected with the muscular body of the man beside me for the second time that day, I forced myself to turn away, towards my other friend. It was bad enough being in this heat; it was bad enough having to control myself, to stop my feelings from progressing into something that would do nobody any good. But now I had to face them both together? There was no way I was going to get off of this island alive.

"This is for you," John's voice called, forcing me to turn back to look at him.

I rolled my eyes as he scrunched up his top and threw it into my lap. Right, washing. Why had I had to make up that stupid rule?

"Crystal, can I talk to you for a moment?" Julie interrupted, not waiting for an answer as she stood up and walked a few metres away.

"Umm, excuse me for a minute," I smiled towards the young man, before quickly jumping up from my make shift chair, one of the many large logs that now surrounded our campfire, and followed the dark haired woman.

"Is something wrong, Jewels?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I don't know," She sighed, shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest, "Is there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Crystal, I'm not stupid," She added quietly, "You like him, don't you?"

"I... I..."

What was I supposed to say? No, I didn't? Because I knew that both of us knew that wasn't true.

"I, okay, I like him," I sighed, throwing my hands up in defeat, "I don't quite see how that's such a big problem," I shrugged.

"Crystal, he just lost his girlfriend, for god's sake!" She whispered harshly, "There's no way that he's going to be ready to date, not for a long time, even if he likes you too. It's all going to end badly, more than likely for both of you."

"Look," I shook my head, folding my own arms across my chest as I spoke quietly, "I know that... I understand that for my sake, it would be better to stay away from him, right? But Jewels, I don't mind. I understand that he needs time, and I understand that we'll probably never be anything more than friends, but I'm okay with that. I'm happy to just be his friend."

"I, I don't know," The dark haired woman eyed me speculatively, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Alright, well... if things start to get worse, or anything at all changes that you need to talk about, then I'm here for you," She smiled, patting my forearm comfortingly.

"Thanks, Jewels," I smiled back in return.

We walked back over to our seats in silence, our minds full. I suspected that she was probably worrying about my state of mind right now... and I didn't blame her. As I turned back around, and spotted John yet again, his bare back facing us, I couldn't help but forget about the conversation Julie and I had just had, or anything else for that matter. Well, anything that wasn't John.

What was wrong with me?

"Sorry about that, John," Julie smiled towards him politely as the pair of us retook our seats, the blistering heat from the fire making us feel instantly uncomfortable.

"No worries," He shook his head with a smirk of his own, "What's so important that you girls had to hide it from me, anyway?" He joked.

"Oh, um..." I stuttered, my eyes wide as I tried to think of a suitable excuse.

"Girl problems, you wouldn't understand, and you probably wouldn't wanna know either," Julie chuckled confidently.

I turned towards her, sending a grateful smile her way. I already owed her so many times, and this was adding just another to the list. She'd helped my out more times than I could count; I really needed to return the favour soon.

"Hmm, no, I'm good," John laughed lightly.

"So, I've actually been meaning to ask you," Julie carried on, leaning closer to me to get a better view of the man the opposite side, "A few of the people here have told me some rumours about you, and I wanted to know if they were true..."

"You mean the ones about me being famous?" He asked, the smallest of smirks placed on his features as he looked between the two of us, his piercing blue eyes staring into ours, "Yeah, its true."

"It is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly, "It's just, not to be offensive or anything, but neither of us have heard of you..."

"Besides wrestling fans, not many people have," He shook his head.

My eyes grew wide as I finally found out what John did for a living. He was a wrestler? Of course, looking like that... it was pretty damn obvious now. A smile grew across my lips as I pictured this beautiful man inside a wrestling ring. That would definitely be something I would pay to see.

"You're a wrestler?" Julie asked with a smirk.

"Yes..." John chuckled lightly.

"We so have to see that," She laughed again, "Don't we, Crystal?"

"Yeah, sure, it'd be... interesting," I nodded, sending a small, sheepish smile towards him.

As John's eyes yet again looked into mine, my body froze and my smile quickly disappeared. For the total of five seconds that we looked at each other, before we carried on with the conversation, I could have sworn that somehow, we had connected with each other. It was like there was nobody else there, except for us.

With a quick shake of his head, John sent me a small grin, bursting my happy bubble as he carried on talking to Julie.

"Well, if we ever get off of here, I'll be sure to get you both front row tickets, if you'd like. Our hometown okay, Crystal?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded.

Wrapped up in the lifestyle of a famous person, Julie carried on the conversation, asking John everything and anything she could think of about what it was like to be a wrestler. As the pair of them continued for what seemed like hours, I zoned myself out, staring deeply into the heart of the roaring fire as my thoughts took over me.

After running things over and over again in my head, a large lump began to grow in my throat, making it nearly impossible to swallow. Julie was right. I liked John, and the more time I was going to spend with him, the more I was going to hurt myself. The only question was, was it worth it? Was it worth sacrificing my own feelings to help John? As far as I was concerned, I thought it would be.


	11. Alone

**A/N: Thank you **_xXParieceXx, xoxLiveLifexox, Cena-holic8, nikki1335 _**and **_CraftyTink529 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you are all fantastic.**

**If you haven't done so yet, please check out the poll on my profile page.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Alone

I smiled to myself as I lay in my shelter, admiring the warmth of the morning sun as it shone through the small gap at the opening. I was really beginning to get used to the sun, and it was now doing wonders to my skin. I was no longer looking like a lobster. Actually, I had not been this tanned in my entire life.

John and I, well, we were getting on better than I could have imagined. After the night on the beach when I finally allowed myself to believe that I was beginning to feel something for him, I had tried to keep my distance.

But it had not held for long. As soon as he had come to ask me to go on another walk with him, I had already given up. Besides, I knew that I had to control my emotions; I wasn't stupid enough to make a move on a man who had barely stopped mourning for his girlfriend.

Everything seemed to be going well on the island, except for one thing. Two more weeks had passed by, and we were still here. I think that the majority of us had given up hope... and although I would not admit to anyone, I was the slightest bit happy that we still hadn't been found. Things were just so much easier here. No bills, no stress from work... not to mention that it wouldn't be easy to leave behind a certain someone if we were rescued now.

I pulled myself out from my shelter and stood for a few moments, looking out into the bright blue ocean that lay before us. I watched as the other survivors were already getting along with their tasks for the day. I wasn't quite sure why they still kept their days so orderly. Perhaps they wanted to make it more like home? I certainly didn't.

As I looked at each of the individual people separately for a few moments, I smiled as I spotted one of the more familiar faces. My eyes stayed locked on John as I watched him jog along the edge of the water, and I guessed from how he looked, that he was returning from his run, rather than just beginning it.

As I watched him slow down to a walk and make his way back towards his own shelter, I picked up my legs and walked over to him cheerfully, already looking forward to the day ahead. John had promised me the day before that we would be visiting the waterfall again today. We had already been there half a dozen times, but even now, it was still as amazing to me as the first time I saw it. Besides, I liked the fact that John and I had our own little place on the island, which none of the others knew about...

"Hey you," I grinned happily as I jumped to a stop next to him.

"Oh, hey Crystal, I didn't see you there..." He added rather quietly as he spun around to face me, the smallest of smiles placed on his features.

I had gotten a little better at controlling myself around John over the past few weeks, but that still didn't stop me from slipping every now and again. Like right now, it was impossible not to look at his gorgeous body as it glistened from his run...

"How was your run this morning?" I asked, blushing slightly as I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, hoping that he had not been watching me too intently.

"Alright," He shrugged lightly, picking up a bottle of water and emptying the contents over himself.

"I... umm... good, that's, err, good," I stuttered, my eyes wide as I strained to keep them locked on his face, "So, when do you wanna go?"

"Go?" He asked, his eyebrows raised as he fluffed his wet hair with his hand.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be going to the waterfall again today...remember?"

"Oh, right... I'm sorry, Crystal, I totally forgot about that," He added with a small sigh, "The thing is, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind leaving it. I'm pretty beat."

"Oh, okay..."

I cringed to myself as the disappointment from John's words began to grow in my stomach. Why did I always have to get my damn hopes up? I was silly to be so excited about things to come... it wasn't John's fault if he wasn't feeling up to it, I should have been able to accept that easily.

"That's fine, John," I nodded, plastering a smile on my face, "We can do it another time. Do you wanna just stay on the beach and talk or something, instead?"

"Actually," He began, shaking his head, "I, umm, could do with some time alone..."

The disappointment in my stomach felt like all my insides were being knotted together. What was wrong? Had he decided, after spending so much time with me for nearly a month, that he didn't want me as a friend anymore? Was he just using me, did he only want me to listen to what he needed to say?

Or was there a different reason? Was there something wrong with him?

"Umm, okay," I added quietly, my eyes quickly leaving his face and falling to the floor, "I guess, I'll see you later or something then."

I didn't wait for a reply, I span around and quickly walked away. Whatever John's problem with me was, I didn't want to know. It was bad enough that he didn't want to spend time with me, finding out the reason for this would probably be too much for me to take.

A scowl was glued to my features as I went over to the make shift water fountain which we had made, which was basically a plastic sheet hooked onto a wooden frame which collected rain water. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing to drink, but at least it was something. I snatched up one of the empty bottles from the side of it and shoved it in the warm water.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, causing me to look up from the bottle in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I added a little too quickly.

"Hmm, you don't look or sound it," Julie rose an eyebrow at me, "Care to talk about it?"

"Not really, no," I shook my head, taking a drink from my bottle and then fastening on its lid.

"Well, let me take a wild guess," She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked between me, and a certain somebody a little further down the beach, "You and John had an argument? Wait, no... John found out how you feel about him?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice rather harsh.

"Come on, Crystal," She sighed, her tone low as she walked closer to me, "I'm not stupid, I know that something must be wrong."

"I... I don't know," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders in defeat, "I don't know what to think anymore, Julie. I like John, I do... but you and I both know that I wouldn't push him to do anything too soon. Hell, I've tried my hardest to hide the simple fact that I find him cute from him."

"I don't quite understand..."

"I have a feeling that I've given him the wrong impression," I added quietly, "Just now, he told me that he wanted to be by himself. Do you think... that he thinks I'm around him too much or something?"

"Crystal," She sighed, resting her hand lightly on my shoulder, "I've seen you and John together, and there is no need for you to worry. From what I've seen, you've acted like nothing but a friend who cares towards him. And as far as you spending too much time around him? I don't think that's the case."

"You don't?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Please, that boy likes spending time with you as much as you do with him," She shook her head, chuckling lightly, "Maybe he just has a lot on his mind today? Give him a little time again, and see how things go."

I nodded in agreement, knowing that this would most likely be the best thing to do. If John needed to be alone, then I would give that to him. The only problem was, would I be able to stay away from him for long enough?


	12. Promise

**A/N: Seeing as you guys were great at reviewing the previous chapter, I thought I'd post this one quickly! Big thanks go to **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, nikki1335, xXParieceXx, Cena-holic8, xoxLiveLifexox, WalkingAllOver, x0allisongt0x, CraftyTink529, jeffhardymegafan _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for your feedback on chap 11, you're all fantastic!**

**Here we go with the next. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – Promise

I sighed to myself quietly as I looked over my shelter... or what was left of it. A storm had passed over the beach in the night, and it had taken the majority of my tent with it. I picked up the plastic blue cover which was full of holes and glared at it, willing it with my mind to fix it's damn self.

Why was it always me? Everyone else had managed to get away with a few wet clothes, a few holes in their shelters... but me? Mine was entirely ruined.

I screeched lightly, throwing it down on the floor when I realised that it was going to take a lot more than mind control. I huffed as I took a seat on the wet sand before my crumpled shelter, folding my arms across my chest in frustration.

Things really weren't going well for me.

But at least now, I had something else to keep my mind on. At least I wouldn't have to think of John all the time.

It was two days since he refused my offer of going on our daily walk, and I hadn't spoken to him since. I had hardly even seen him, which made me think more and more that he was trying to avoid me.

But could I blame him, really? I had barely even left him alone since we had started spending time together, no wonder he wanted to be away from me. I had forced my friendship on him way too fast; it was still only a few weeks since he had lost his girlfriend.

I sighed to myself once more as I realised even something as annoying as my shelter couldn't keep my mind off of him. What the hell was wrong with me?

I picked myself up off of the floor, brushing off the wet sand that clung to my legs. I was grateful that the sun was back now, hopefully in a few hours everything would be dry again, and I wouldn't be walking around with grains of sand stuck to me all day.

I once again picked up my cover, throwing it to the side as I looked at the damaged poles underneath it. I was going to have to rebuild the entire thing again. I leant down on my knees to start sorting through the wood, seeing if there was anything which I could still use before I went off into the forest to find more. This was going to be a very long day...

"Hey, Crystal."

I froze with a pile of no good twigs in my hand, wondering if my imagination was getting away with itself. Was I just letting myself hear his voice now? Was I seriously that crazy already? Or... was he really there?

I placed the twigs on a pile to throw away and span around on my knees, my eyes connecting with the most beautiful pair of blue orbs I had ever seen. Although I had done nothing but moan about this man over the last few days, I couldn't help but smile lightly as I watched him grinning at me impishly, dressed in nothing but his trainers and a pair of khaki shorts.

"John, hey..." I added after finally regaining my composure, "You okay?"

"I, umm, yeah..." He nodded, kneeling down in front of me and picking up a piece of string which had once held my tent together, "Look, I really need to apologise about the other day. It was rude of me to be like that with you, especially after everything you've done for me," He shook his head lightly, wrapping the piece of string around one of his large hands, "I really wanted to go with you, I did, it's just..."

"Just what?" I asked quietly, my eyebrows raised as I watched him intently, his own eyes watching the sand beneath him.

"I had a dream about my girlfriend the night before," He shrugged lightly, his blue orbs finally looking up into my own, "It just reminded me of her, and well... it made me feel guilty."

"Guilty? John, what are you talking about?" I asked, ever so gently resting my hand over his comfortingly.

"How long have we been on this island now? A month, a month and a half? And I'm already having days when I don't really think about her... what kind of a man does that make me, Crystal? She'd be so ashamed if she knew..."

"No, don't be ridiculous," I shook my head, my voice stern as I inched myself closer to him once more.

I didn't realise until this moment how close I had actually gotten to him. Our faces were only inches apart, to anybody else looking in, it would have looked like a very intimate moment... and if it were any other conversation, it would have been to me, too. But right now, I thought nothing but pain for him. He needed comforting, and that's what I was going to give him.

"John, of course she wouldn't be ashamed," I shook my head, smiling lightly, "She wouldn't want you to be upset, she wouldn't want you to not take care of yourself. What she would want is for you to be happy. Of course she wouldn't want you to forget about her, but she wouldn't want you to be upset because you lost her. She'd want you to be happy about the fact that you two had each other, and to enjoy the memories of all the good times that you had with each other."

A moment of silence passed between us as John sat staring out at the forest behind me. I sat watching him, wondering just what he was thinking right now. Was this guilt because of me? Did he... somehow feel something for me too?

But no, that would be impossible. I shook my head, getting rid of my silly thoughts before I began to hope. John was in mourning, and even if he wasn't, there was no way that he would pick me.

"You really think so?" He finally spoke up; his eyes now on mine once more.

"I know so," I nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, well... thank you," He nodded, his own grin growing back across his lips.

"Anytime, John," I added, moving in gingerly and giving him a quick hug, "But will you promise me something?"

"Like what?" He asked, his hands still resting on my arms as we pulled a way, a slight look of confusion placed on his features.

"Next time you have a problem, just talk to me about it, okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side lightly, and sending him a small chuckle.

"Okay, Crystal, I promise," He nodded with a laugh of his own.

I looked down at the pile of rubble beside me and let out a groan as I remembered the hectic day which I had a head of me. I was really not in the mood to redo my entire shelter, especially now, when I could have been spending the day out walking with John.

"Hmm... the storm?" He asked with a small laugh, pointing towards my things.

"Yes," I groaned once more, picking up a sodden t-shirt and dropping it back on the floor, "I'm really not looking forward to rebuilding it."

"Hmm.."

I lifted my eyebrows as I watched John stand up and walk over to my pile of tent. He picked up the cover and examined it, before looking back towards me with a small grin.

"I'll help you out, if you'd like."

"You will?" I asked, trying my best to hide the smile which was threatening to grow on my lips, "Are you sure? I mean, if you have other things to do I understand, I'm sure I can do it by myself... somehow," I cringed slightly as I stood up myself and looked down at the mess.

"Really, Crystal, it's the least I could do," He shook his head, still smiling at me, "And as far as having anything to do... you do remember that we're stuck on a desert island, right?" He grinned.

"Hmm, good point," I laughed back lightly, "Thank you, John."

I looked up into his deep blue eyes, and was shocked to see him looking back into mine with what seemed like intensity. I had felt this before, only once, when we were sat around the campfire. It was like we were connected. Like nothing else on the earth mattered except for the two of us...

And then he shook his head, bringing us both out of the moment.

"It's okay," He shrugged, another smile growing on his face, "Besides, little girl like you, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

My eyes grew wide as I watched him grinning at me widely. I struggled to keep my own smile off my face as I playfully glared his way.

I pushed all my confusion of our second moment away, replacing it with happiness. Perhaps I was slightly disappointed that he had ended our connection... but I couldn't complain. He was here, with me, after all.

"You so did not just call me a little girl," I added in a shocked tone.

John smirked at me once more as he rested his hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair.

"John!" I pouted, pushing him away playfully.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." He added, but he still did not stop smiling as we made our way into the trees to collect new branches for my shelter.


	13. Realisation

**A/N: Thank you **_xoxLiveLifexox, xXParieceXx, ThatGirl54, CraftyTink529, x0allisonqt0x, Cena-holic8, Animal Luvr 4 Life, nikki1335 _**and **_Miss Magic 101 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic.**

**I actually have quite a bit written of Lost now – up to chapter eighteen - so, if you guys review like I know you can, I'll update really quickly.**

**I quite like this chapter, so hopefully you all will too! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Realisation

I sat with my legs dangling into the make shift pool, watching rather anxiously as John stood at the top of the waterfall. I knew that the water would be deep enough, but still, it didn't stop me from worrying.

A week had passed since John and I had once again begun to talk, and now, so it seemed, we were rather inseparable.

This really hadn't helped me with my feelings.

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Whether I was with him, with Julie, sunbathing, eating... even my nightmares had been replaced by him.

But of course, I couldn't let him know that. Even if he was doing well.

We'd spoken a little about his girlfriend over the last seven days, but it was always something which made us laugh. It seemed that my advice had gone down rather well. But that still didn't mean he was ready to move on.

And it most definitely didn't mean that he would ever be able to move on with me.

Unless, of course, those two moments which we shared, the ones where it seemed like we were connected to each other, unless they meant something?

"John, you really shouldn't..." I shouted up to him nervously.

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine," He rolled his eyes, sending me the smirk which I had now grown so attuned to.

I closed my eyes as he jumped; too scared for his safety to see how he landed. Once I heard the huge splash, I opened them again, watching anxiously for him to resurface... but ten, twenty, thirty seconds went by... and he still hadn't come back up for air.

My heart pounded through my chest as I jumped in the water and swam as fast as I possibly could towards where I presumed he had landed.

"John? John!" I screeched, looking around frantically, dipping my head in and out of the water for him.

Panic began to fill my lungs at the thought of what had happened to him. What if it wasn't as deep as we had expected? What if... he was hurt?

"Got you," A voice shouted from behind me, as a pair of firm hands landed on my shoulders.

"Oh my god!" I screeched, batting away the hands violently.

As a familiar laugh echoed through the small valley, my fright quickly turned to annoyance. I span around to see John behind me, practically dying of laughter.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought that you were really hurt!" I shouted at the top of my voice, punching him repeatedly on the chest.

"I'm...sorry... Crystal," He stuttered in between his laughter, holding his arms up in defence.

"Well you bloody well should be," I huffed.

I felt tears begin to sting my eyes as John continued to laugh at me. Perhaps it would have been funny if I hadn't have thought he was hurt... but he had scared me. I thought that I'd lost him.

I shook my head, before picking my feet up and swimming past the much larger man, not wanting him to see that his joke had upset me so much.

"Hey, Crystal?" I heard him shout from behind.

I carried on swimming, wanting to get to the waters edge so that I could regain my composure before I had to speak to him. But it was no luck, with such a long stride, John caught up with me in a few seconds. He placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me up into a standing position so that I was facing his way.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you," He added quietly, holding onto my hands beneath the water.

"I know John," I shook my head lightly, my eyes focusing on anything but his face.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, letting go of my hands.

I sighed with relief as he let me go... each time he touched me it sent my brain into lockdown, so it really didn't help when we were trying to have a serious conversation. Just as I was about to lift my head at my own accord, I jumped slightly as he rested his hand underneath my chin, doing it for me.

We stood still, not speaking, both of our heart rates speeding up as we stared in to each others eyes... nothing else in the world mattering, not the beautiful waterfall, not the plane crash... not even John's girlfriend.

All that mattered was him.

And at that moment, I finally let myself realise the one thing that my heart had been trying to tell me since the first time I had laid eyes on this man.

I was in love with him.

But it was wrong. I shouldn't love him... I _couldn't_ love him. There were too many complications.

I had to find a way to get myself out of this situation before everything went wrong. If I didn't, who knew what would happen to our friendship?

I forced myself to pull my eyes away from him, down to the water in front of me. As an idea popped into my head, I plastered on a fake smile as I dropped my hands even further into the water, before bringing them up quickly and covering John in splashes.

I giggled as I watched him rub the liquid from his eyes. I hoped that he thought my laughter was genuine... I hoped that he hadn't noticed the nerves that I had heard in it.

"Got you, too," I smiled at him.

"Hmm..." He glared back at me, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused...

Oh god, had he realised?

But as I felt a pool of water splash against my own face, relief washed over me. He hadn't noticed anything, he didn't know that I had finally realised my feelings for him... so all I had to do was play it cool until we got back to the beach.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" John asked with a smirk, his arm wrapped over my shoulder as we finally made it back to our campsite.

I was so glad to be back. John had been this close to me for the entire journey back from the waterfall, and it was killing me. I had to give everything to not wrap my arms around his large frame and take comfort in him. Especially now that I knew I loved him.

I sighed to myself, shaking my head. Why did I always have to be so stupid? John was the one man that I had finally decided to fall in love with, and he had just lost his girlfriend. It was typical Crystal behaviour. I always had to do things the hard way.

"Actually, I was gonna go get some sleep," I shrugged, gently removing myself from his grip.

"I, okay... that's fine," He nodded, a rather disappointed smile on his face as he looked towards me with his beautiful blue eyes.

Why did he have to make things so hard? I was doing this for his sake... I needed time away from him to regroup my feelings so that I wouldn't attack him with kisses the next chance I got... and here he was, looking like I'd just killed his puppy when I told him I wanted some alone time.

"I'll see you later though, okay?" I added, knowing full well that despite myself, I wouldn't be able to stay away from him for long.

"Sure," He smirked at me, showing off his dimples, "Sleep well, Crystal."

Sending him a small smile, I span around quickly, realising that if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave him.

I made my way over to my tent, sighing as I noticed that I wouldn't be getting any alone time after all.

"Hey Julie," I added rather quietly.

"Hello Crystal," She eyed me suspiciously.

"What? What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"You and John... are, well, spending an awful lot of time together again."

I groaned, knowing full well that this conversation was going to come up sooner or later. It was like Julie had a six sense; she knew everything about how I felt. But right now, I really wasn't up for talking to her about it.

"Look, can we leave this for another time, please? I'm kinda tired..."

"Hmm, of course we can, hunnie..." Julie nodded with a smile.

I frowned to myself, wondering if I had heard my friend correctly. She didn't usually give up this easily. Perhaps it was a method of hers to get me to talk?

And strangely enough, as she stood up and began to walk away, it began to work. I wanted to talk to her about my problem... I needed her advice.

"Julie, wait... I need to tell you something."


	14. Idiot

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, xXParieceXx, x0allisonqt0x, ThatGirl54, extremechaingangenigma, WalkingAllOver, Miss Magic 101, nikki1335, Cena-holic8 _**and **_XoJLRoX _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic!**

**Seeing as you were all so great at leaving feedback, I thought I'd fit in the next chapter of this before I leave to go on holiday tomorrow. I don't get back until next Saturday, but because I already have a bit of this written, I'll update it as soon as I get back – that's if you all leave reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Idiot

"_You and John... are, well, spending an awful lot of time together again."_

_I groaned, knowing full well that this conversation was going to come up sooner or later. It was like Julie had a six sense; she knew everything about how I felt. But right now, I really wasn't up for talking to her about it._

"_Look, can we leave this for another time, please? I'm kinda tired..."_

"_Hmm, of course we can hunnie..." Julie nodded with a smile._

_I frowned to myself, wondering if I had heard my friend correctly. She didn't usually give up this easily. Perhaps it was a method of hers to get me to talk?_

_And strangely enough, as she stood up and began to walk away, it began to work. I wanted to talk to her about my problem... I needed her advice._

"_Julie, wait... I need to tell you something."_

_

* * *

_

I looked down at my hands, wondering just how I was finally going to admit my feelings for John out loud. I knew that once this was out, it was going to create a large number of problems.

But it was for the best. Someone would eventually find out the truth, so I might as well talk to Julie about it first. She always had some sort of advice to give me about my troubles. She was like my own personal shrink.

"Okay, what is it, hun?" She asked, walking back over to me as we both took a seat at the front of my tent.

"I... I love him, Julie. I'm in love with John."

As the words left my mouth, I felt relief wash over me. It was like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I wouldn't have to keep it from her anymore, I could talk to her openly about my feelings for John, and she'd most likely have something to tell me to help me along the way.

But that didn't mean that I'd not have this burden the rest of the time. I'd still have to hide it from John, and I now spent the majority of my time with him. Would I really be able to keep my mouth shut? Would I really be able to keep my feelings at bay when we were such close friends now?

"I thought as much," Julie sighed beside me, shaking her head, "Does he know?"

"No," My eyes grew wide as I turned to look her way, "You know, I'd love more than anything to be able to tell him, but that isn't gonna happen, is it? If I told him now he'd probably just freak out and never want to speak to me again. And I wouldn't blame him, either."

"You really haven't noticed, have you?" The dark haired woman asked with a small smile.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not saying that you should mention anything to him now, because that would most definitely be the wrong thing. He's still grieving for his girlfriend, it's apparent, and it's totally normal... but that doesn't mean that he'd freak out if you did tell him the truth. He likes you too, more than you know."

I eyed her speculatively, wondering how she had all this knowledge. Then again, knowing Julie, John probably went to her for help with relationship issues too.

"He... does?" I asked, slight shock present in my tone.

"Of course," She chuckled lightly, "Haven't you noticed the way that he looks at you? Or that the only time he ever really smiles is when he's spending time with you? And do you really think that if he wasn't interested in you too, that he'd be spending that time with you in the first place? He is a guy, remember," She grinned at me.

I smiled back, realising that what she was saying was actually making the slightest bit of sense to me. But, even so, I couldn't tell him how I felt. My smile disappeared, and was quickly returned with a frown as I remembered the situation I was in.

"That didn't help, you know," I groaned, placing my head in between my knees, "Now you're telling me that John likes me too, but I still can't tell him that I love him."

"I didn't say you couldn't," She shrugged lightly, "Just not now, that's all."

Right, not now. But when would it ever be the right time to tell him? How would I know if he had ever really gotten over his girlfriend? Maybe he never would. Maybe we'd be stuck on this island forever, and I'd never get the chance to tell him how I felt because he would always be grieving. Or maybe... I sighed, my mood growing even dimmer as another possibility came to mind.

"Julie, what if we get rescued? What if tomorrow, some plane flies over and spots us all here and I never get the chance to tell him?" I asked her, my voice quiet.

"I really doubt it, hun," She smiled at me comfortingly, before patting me on my knee and getting up to leave me alone.

I sighed to myself, realising that Julie was probably right. Chances were that we weren't going to get rescued; we'd been here for a few months now... it was pretty obvious that we'd be here forever.

But then again, my chances had always been terrible. Knowing my luck, we would get rescued tomorrow, and I'd never get to see John again. The one man that I had only ever truly loved and he'd be taken away from me in a blink of an eye.

I lifted my head to look out at the other survivors on the beach, my eyes landing on the man who I couldn't get out of my mind. Despite my mood, I smiled ever so lightly as I watched him helping some of the other men on the beach to move a bunch of large logs over to the fire area. He picked them up over his shoulders with no problem at all, while the others struggled to carry one between them.

Why did things always have to be so complicated? Out of the entire population of men on the planet, why did I have to fall for the one that had only just lost his girlfriend? Why did I have to fall for the one who I couldn't admit my feelings to? Why was I such an idiot when it came to love?


	15. Secrets

**A/N: Thank you **x0allisonqt0x, nikki1335, ThatGirl54, Animal Luvr 4 Life, CraftyTink529, xXParieceXx, Cena-holic8 **and **jash4ever**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great!**

**Now, I have up to chapter 19 written of this story now... so, if you guys review this quickly, then I'll post the next chapter within a few days.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and make sure you leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Secrets

I sat completely still, looking down at the love heart that I had drawn in the sand a few moments ago. I sighed, wondering just what it was going to take to get my mind off of my own heart.

For the past three days, I had not ventured from my tent, except for fetching my every day necessities. This was the first time that I had actually felt comfortable with being without shelter after the talk I had had with Julie.

I looked up, shielding my eyes as I watched out to sea, once again seeing that it was empty. I wondered to myself if everyone back home had finally given up hope on us. I wondered, suddenly, if my family were missing me, and instantly felt a stab of guilt at the fact that I had hardly even thought of them since being on the island.

Of course, I missed them... but if I had never been on the plane, then I would never have met _him_. I would never have gotten to know him, or to have fallen for his stupid charms. I would never have been in love with John Cena.

"Hey, you," A voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to sigh once more. I knew once I was out in the open it would only be a matter of time before he found me.

"Hey John," I smiled lightly, turning to my side to watch him take a seat beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just... been a little off, that's all." I shrugged.

"You have?" John rose an eyebrow at me, "You should have said something, Crystal. I could have helped."

"John, as great as your help would have been," I chuckled lightly, shaking my head, "I don't think you could have done much. I just needed to sleep things off."

"Oh, well... okay. That's a relief, I guess. Obviously not for you, because you were ill," He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

I frowned at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. Although suspicious of his words, I still couldn't help but notice he was once again rubbing his neck awkwardly. I still found this habit of his too cute for words. Just like him, I suppose.

"Relief? What do you mean?"

"Well, I, umm, thought that you were avoiding me or something. I thought that perhaps you were sick of me," He added, another small laugh leaving his lips as he shrugged, his beautiful blue eyes finally turning to look towards my own.

How close but so far could John be to the truth? Yes, I had been avoiding him, but definitely not for the reason he had thought of. I was sick of him? Was he actually being serious? How could anyone in their right minds be sick of such an amazingly gorgeous, caring young man? It was totally beyond me, when it came down to it, how little he really thought of himself.

"Sick of you?" I asked, not being able to stop the grin from growing across my features, "John, even if I wanted to, I could never get sick of your company. I love spending time with you."

I flinched to myself, wondering if my last sentence had given too much away. I sat in silence, as did John, and prayed that he hadn't noticed the obvious affection towards him that was in my tone. As much as I had tried, I couldn't get rid of it. It was like my love for him was permanently tattooed to my vocal chords, trying it's hardest to tell John my biggest secret.

"Okay," He grinned my way, finally allowing me to relax, "But if you do grow tired of my moping, please let me know, yeah?"

I frowned, wondering what moping he was talking about. He'd just lost his girlfriend, for crying out loud, he was entitled to be upset... to be beyond upset. But now, he hardly ever even mentioned her to me. There was hardly ever any upsetting talk in our conversations now, and on those odd occasions that there was, I would never have thought of it as moping. And I definitely wouldn't have grown tired of it. I couldn't grow tired of anything to do with John.

"Of course," I nodded, smiling, and also deciding that the best thing to do was go along with what he was saying.

We sat in silence for a few moments, both of us staring out to sea. I wondered what exactly he was thinking... I very much doubted that it was anything to do with me. Perhaps he was thinking of his girlfriend, or his life back home. He must have missed it. His fantastic job and all, it must have been so hard for him to be stuck here, knowing that he had so much waiting for him back home.

"Do you miss your old life, Crystal?" He spoke up, confirming what I had thought.

"Truthfully?" I sighed, bringing my knees up to my stomach to make myself more comfortable, "I miss my family and friends, but I don't miss the hassle of everything. Sometimes it used to be so hard to get through a day, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," He nodded, the smallest of smiles placed on his features, showing off his ever so cute dimples.

"You do?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah... don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it's a lot of hard work. Being in the spotlight really takes its toll on you after a while. When I was surrounding by paparazzi, or when there were thousands of teenagers trying to kill my girlfriend, well... you can imagine that it was pretty hard to get through the day."

"Teenagers tried to kill your girlfriend?" I asked, my eyes growing extremely wide as my hand shot to my mouth, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," John shook his head, grinning slightly, "That's what you get for being a sex symbol."

"Right," I rolled my eyes playfully as I buried my head in my knees, trying to hide the blush that was growing across my cheeks. He was indeed a sex symbol, but I couldn't allow him to know that I thought that.

"Here, it's just so much easier. I don't have to worry about being followed around, or being photographed, or having to keep how I feel about someone a secret..."

My eyes shot up to see him staring straight at me, an unreadable emotion apparent in his eyes. Had I just heard him right? I felt my stomach begin to knot as we kept eye contact with each other, another one of our moments coming to life as I watched him, forgetting about everything else on the island, on the planet, except for him.

Had he really just said that? Could I really, for once, be lucky when it came to love? Julie had said that I was oblivious to how he felt about me. Could John really like me too? Even if he didn't want to have a relationship now, because it was too soon after losing his girlfriend, I would be fine with it. Just the thought of having him one day would make me the happiest girl alive...

And if it were possible, it just made me love him even more. I was head over heels in love with John. How was I ever going to be able to keep that a secret?

"So, umm... what have I missed, over the past few days?" I asked, grinning towards him as I broke our hold.

As John began to fill me in on the gossip from the previous days, I allowed myself to relax slightly. I was much happier discussing the normal things in life with him. Actually, it was perfect, just being able to talk to him like that.

As long as I kept the awkward moments out of our conversations, then it would all be fine. But... who was I kidding? I knew that was never going to happen, especially since I was falling for him even more with each moment I spent with him.


	16. Valentine

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, ThatGirl54, jash4ever, WalkingAllOver, nikki1335, x0allisonqt0x, Cena-holic8 _**and **_Animal Luvr 4 Life _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic.**

**Now, I actually really like this chapter, it's probably my favourite so far. I'm guessing you're all going to like it too... hehe. Just read on and you'll understand why.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Valentine

I looked around the beach, wondering where the day had gotten too. It seemed like I had only been up a few hours, and the sun was already beginning to set.

I frowned to myself, slightly anxious by the fact that I hadn't seen John once all day. Yesterday, when I had finally given up avoiding him, we had spent the entire day sat near the water's edge, talking about everything and anything, including the extremely touchy subject of our feelings. Or so I thought. I'd chickened out rather than asked John what he was talking about when he mentioned that he didn't have to keep his feelings for someone a secret. I think that for now, it was best for me to not ask questions.

But that still didn't stop me from worrying. Was he avoiding me, now? When we were talking, it was extremely unusual for John and I to spend a whole day apart. Actually, excluding the night... we were practically inseparable.

I looked towards the fire that was beginning to grow, then towards the end tent at the opposite side of the beach, speculating to myself whether I should just go and sit with Julie and wait to see if John left his shelter... or if I should go and see him. Although I new that the first would have been the better option, I couldn't help but follow the second. Just the thought of it allowing me to see John soon made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

With a small smile to Julie who looked over my way from beside the fire, I turned my back on the comforting orange light, and made my way towards the darker side of the beach. As I reached the tent I was looked for a few moments later, I rolled my eyes, spotting the battery operated light inside, shining through the thin plastic material. Trust John to be the one that got the luxuries.

"Hey, umm, John?" I asked rather timidly, knocking on the make shift front door as best as I could.

"Yeah, come in," His voice answered almost instantly.

I opened up the entrance only slightly to allow myself to crawl in, not really taking notice of where I was going until I bumped into something hard. I looked up, my face growing extremely red as I realised my head had just slammed into John's bare chest.

"I, umm, sorry," I stuttered, quickly moving myself as far away as possible in the small space, and pulling myself up to a seating position.

"It's okay," John chuckled, completely oblivious to my embarrassment, "So, are you okay? How come you're not with the others?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the side as he took in my appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I came to ask you the same question; actually, I haven't seen you all day. And besides, it's not fun out there without you," I smiled lightly towards him.

"I, yeah... I'm sorry about that. I've just been thinking, that's all. I was actually gonna come and see you soon, I wanted to talk to you about something," He added, his hand automatically finding the back of his neck.

"You did? Is everything okay, John?"

"No, no... everything is fine, it's nothing like that," He quickly added, sending me a small smile, "I well, first of all, I wanted to ask if you knew what day it was today?"

I rose my eyebrows in confusion... was I supposed to know what day it was? Truthfully, I had lost count of the days the moment we had crashed on the island. I wouldn't know my birthday from Christmas anymore.

"Umm, no..."

"It's Valentine's Day."

My eyes grew wide as I kept them placed on John's face... it was much easier for me to keep eye contact with him now that we were close, but every now and again I still felt uncomfortable, like now, for instance.

Valentine's Day? Not only did that mean that we had been on the island for a good 2 months now, but it meant... that it was the day for couples.

Oh god, how could I be so oblivious? John had obviously not shown his face today because he was upset. His girlfriend wasn't here to spend Valentine's Day with him. I was such an idiot.

"Oh John... I'm so sorry. If I'd have known then I'd have been there to help you through it."

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows rising in confusion, "What are you talking about, Crystal?"

"Well, you're upset, right? That's why you didn't want to do anything today, because you miss your girlfriend... and it's understandable, especially today, I mean..."

"Wait," He interrupted me, his hand reaching my face and resting over my lips.

I looked down at John's hand and felt a bolt of electricity run through me at his touch. I hadn't noticed how close together we actually were until now. I looked back up into his deep blue eyes, expecting to have another one of our moments, but a frown grew on my face as I saw he was smirking at me.

"What?" I mumbled from under his touch.

"Of course I miss my girlfriend, Crystal, but that wasn't why I'd mentioned the date... or what I've had to think about today," He shook his head, ever so slowly removing his hand from my mouth.

I frowned once more... he wasn't thinking of his girlfriend. Wait? _He wasn't thinking of his girlfriend_, today of all days? Then... what did he mean?

"John... I, I don't understand," I replied, confused.

"Crystal," He chuckled.

He fished around in his pockets for a few moments, as he took my hand with his free one, causing another jolt to run through me. He pulled something from his jeans in a closed fist, before dropping it in my own hand.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

My eyes grew wide once more as I looked between John's face and the beautiful gold necklace that lay in my hand, a heart pendant hanging from it. What the hell was going on? Had I died and gone to heaven? Had John seriously just asked me to be his Valentine? Was...

And then a frown grew across my face as a thought hit me. I closed my hand around the necklace and pulled it from his grasp slowly, looking up into his eyes.

"John, where did you manage to find this?"

As I watched him sigh, I felt my stomach knot as the reality hit me. It was quite obvious where he'd managed to find it.

"It was your girlfriends?" I asked quietly.

"...Yeah, it was," John nodded, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, John... but I can't accept this," I shook my head, holding my hand above his so he could take back the necklace.

"What, why, Crystal?" He asked, his voice full with confusion.

"Why? John, it belongs to your dead girlfriend! How disrespectful do you think that'd make me feel?" I added, my voice slightly sharp as I purposely shoved it back in his hand.

"You don't understand," He began, taking a hold of my wrists gently before I could leave, "Let me explain, okay?"

I groaned to myself, realising that I was never in a million years going to be able to resist the puppy dog eyes that he was sending my way right now. Damn him and all his cuteness. With a small sigh, I nodded towards him.

"Thank you," He smiled lightly, still holding onto my arms, "All day I've been thinking about this... about her, and you. At first I thought about my girlfriend a lot, wondering if it would be disrespectful for me to give you something that I had once given to her, too. But you know what made me realise otherwise? You did, Crystal. I thought of everything that you'd done for me. You've helped me to realise that despite the fact that I'll always miss her, its okay to move on... and I think, that, well... I'm about ready to do so," He smiled at me ever so lightly, "And as far as my girlfriend, she'd want the person that I cared about to have this. She'd want you to have this," He let go of one of my wrists so that he could once again show me the necklace, "So, Crystal... will you be my Valentine?"

What was I supposed to say to that? John had practically just admitted that he cared for me too... could I really refuse?

"I... okay," I added, my voice weak as a small smile grew across my face.

As John took in my words, a beaming grin grew across his features, and I could have sworn that my heart skipped a few beats. It was completely un-natural for a man to be as beautiful as he was.

After finally letting go of his grip on my wrists, he unfastened the necklace and slowly wrapped it around my neck, reattaching the clip. I smiled as I watched him spin it around, his hands lingering on the gold heart.

"Crystal?" He whispered.

I looked up, to see that he was once more staring at me intently with his topaz orbs... but this time, it wasn't the same. I had never seen the emotion that washed through them right now, but whatever it was; it sent a chill through my body.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice barely louder than his.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I... I..."

Stay with him?

I struggled to hold in the thousands of different emotions that ran through me as I processed his words.

John Cena wanted me to stay with him?

Whatever doubts I had about the fact that he had just given me his dead girlfriend's locket had completely melted away with those four words.

Like I was going to say no.

A smile grew on my face as I replied with a nod. As John realised that I was agreeing, a grin of his own became apparent.

He ever so slowly held his arms out towards me, and without hesitation, I finished the small gap between us so that I could finally wrap myself in John's arms. As I rested my head against his chest, I smiled, not quite believing what was happening to me.

I wasn't quite sure how long we stayed like that, just holding each other. It seemed like forever until we finally moved, and that was only to take up the same position again on John's make shift bed.

I snuggled up into his warm embrace once more, and struggled against the sleep that was trying to take a hold of me. I didn't want to fall to sleep, because what if when I woke, this had all been a dream?

"Good night, Crystal," John whispered, his cheek brushing against my own as he kissed me upon it.

"Night, John," I added, snuggling even further into his strong frame.

A smile grew on my face as I finally realised that this wasn't a dream. It was real. My dreams had come true...

With a small yawn, I finally allowed myself to fall asleep peacefully in John's arms, happier than I had ever been.


	17. Interruptions

**A/N: Thank you **_xXParieceXx, CraftyTink529, ThatGirl54, jash4ever, x0allisonqt0x, extremechaingangenigma, WalkingAllOver _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are all fab.**

**Now, I know that you all loved the last chapter, as did I, it was my favourite of the lot so far... so, with that said, please don't kill me after this one! :P**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Interruptions

I woke the next morning, wondering just how cruel my subconscious could be to me. It knew how I felt for John, yet it still decided to tease me with dreams of he and I being together.

"Hmm..."

My eyes grew wide as I realised the familiar groan had come from beside me, and as I allowed myself to take in my surroundings, I noticed that there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

I looked up, and a huge smile grew across my face as I spotted a sleepy John looking my way.

Oh god. It had all been real.

If I didn't have to act cool and collected right now, I would have been dancing around the tent in happiness.

"Morning," He croaked, his beautiful dimples showing as he smiled down at me.

"Hey," I chuckled lightly, my hands tenderly resting against his bare chest.

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night," John added, amusement evident in his tone as his grip grew tighter around me, pulling me closer to him until our faces were just inches apart.

I gulped as I felt the familiar blush creep up my cheeks. How the hell did this man make me feel like this?

"You...did?" I stuttered, trying to concentrate on speaking rather than his lips that were barely parted from my own.

"Yeah," He nodded, grinning once more as he lifted one of his hands to gently brush away my messy hair from my face, "You and I were together, I gave you a necklace, and then we fell asleep in each others arms. It was perfect, actually."

"You know, that's really strange, I had the exact same dream," I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile.

John chuckled in response, before the pair of us fell silent, each of us looking deeply into the other's eyes. I asked myself how this had come to pass. Only a few days ago I had been completely miserable. I loved John, but I had never dreamt in a million years that he would feel the same way in return.

But I had been wrong. He did have feelings for me, and maybe, just maybe, he even loved me, too...

Speaking of love, despite the fact that he may not have been ready to tell me, I was most definitely ready to tell him. I had kept my love for him secret for far too long now, and as I looked into his deep blue eyes, I knew that right now was the perfect time to tell him.

"John?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his hand still resting against my cheek.

"I... I, well, I lo..."

"...Yo Cena, you in there?" A loud, male voice interrupted as a shudder ran through the shelter.

"Ahh crap," John moaned, gently sliding himself away from me and into a seating position, "I'm sorry, man, I completely forgot. I'll be there in five."

"Alright, no worries," The other guy shouted back.

I sighed, silently cursing the man who had interrupted us as I pulled myself up to sit beside John. Could his timing have been any worse? Seriously?

"You have to go?" I asked, not bothering to hide the sadness in my tone as I watched him pull on a grey tank top and a pair of trainers.

"I do, I'm sorry," He sighed, turning towards me to show his puppy dog eyes, "Some of the guys were telling me the other day that they were starting to get out of shape, so I told them I'd help them out," He finished, winking towards me as he flexed his muscles.

I rolled my eyes, and despite my disappointment, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, we'll talk later though, okay? And you can tell me whatever you wanted to say," He smiled, taking a hold of my chin lightly with his hand.

"Okay," I nodded, my bad mood completely forgotten as I felt his touch once more.

With one last grin my way, John left the tent, leaving me to sit by myself for a few moments.

When I eventually pulled myself out into the open, I frowned at the bright morning light. Even after two months on the island, it was still hard to get used to. As I squinted around the beach, I spotted five men stretching out close to the water's edge, one of them taking my interest more than the others.

I allowed a smile to grow across my features as I thought of the night before. I looked down at the gold chain around my neck and frowned, wondering how I could have been disappointed earlier. I should have been happy that John and I were finally getting somewhere, not worrying that I hadn't told him I loved him. I still had plenty of time to tell him how I felt, and who knows, maybe I would even have the rest of our lives?

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning with Julie, doing our washing for the week. She kept asking why I was in such a good mood, but instead of admitting the truth, I told her that I was just enjoying the weather.

I didn't want to tell anyone what happened between John and I the night before, not yet, anyway. I didn't know if he was ready, so I definitely wasn't going to be stupid enough to do something that might cause me to lose him.

Once finished with the washing, we hung it over some of the outer forest trees, and after a quick goodbye to Julie; I decided to take a walk along the beach.

As I was doing so, I looked around to see if I could spot the five men working out, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I was guessing that they had finished by now, which made my stomach squirm. It wouldn't be long till I got to see John again...

As I looked up at the path that I was following along the water's edge, I smiled, realising that I'd be seeing him a lot sooner than I thought. He was walking towards me, dressed in an open white shirt and khaki shorts. He looked beyond beautiful.

"Hey," He grinned at me as we finally met, stopping dangerously close to each other.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" I asked, smiling up at him brightly.

"Hmm, yeah, it was pretty good," John nodded, his hands coming up to rest on my shoulders, "Although, I think I'd have preferred to have spent my day with you."

"I agree," I chuckled lightly, "If I had the choice between washing and being with you, well, I think you know which I'd rather spend my time with."

"Jeez," He sighed, a fake look of hurt momentarily growing on his face, "I know that I'm not much fun to be around, but you'd rather wash your clothes?" He finished, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully, laughing at him. I still couldn't quite believe that John and I were like this.

"So, umm, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked, my eyebrows rising.

"Earlier, you were going to tell me something, but then we got interrupted..."

My eyes grew wide as I realised that I had totally forgot about that. I had been too busy remembering the feel of his protective hold than the fact that I hadn't managed to tell him I loved him.

With a small sigh, I watched him intently, wondering if it was really the right thing to do.

But so it seemed, we were together now. I cared for him, and he cared for me. Why shouldn't I tell him?

"Oh, right, that," I nodded, smiling up at him once more.

John grinned down at me, before I watched his face fall serious, waiting to hear what I had to say.

I had never admitted my love for anyone I was dating before, but John, it was different.

Apparently, saying those three words were like pulling off a bandage. Once they were out, it would be so much easier.

"Okay, John..." I began, my eyes once more connecting with his.

"Yeah?" He added, barely above a whisper.

"I lov..."

My sentence was interrupted by ear-splitting screams, forbidding me to continue.

But they weren't screams of pain, or terror... they were screams of happiness.

John and I turned to the people who were beginning to group around us, and as I realised what they were looking at, my heart stopped.

I forced my gaze back to John, who was once again looking back at me, a pain stricken look on his face.

As the pair of us took a deep breath, we turned to look towards the thing that held everyone's gaze. As we looked out to sea, both of us stood in silence as we watched the boat draw nearer and nearer to the beach...


	18. Rescue

**A/N: Thank you **_xXParieceXx, WalkingAllOver, CraftyTink529, jash4ever, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, x0allisonqt0x, ThatGirl54, amelovscena-orton, extremechaingangenigma, Cena-holic8 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great!**

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update this time, I have a few more chapters of this written already though, so hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. It is a little short, which I'm sorry about! Don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Rescue

_John and I turned to the people who were beginning to group around us, and as I realised what they were looking at, my heart stopped._

_I forced my gaze back to John, who was once again looking back at me, a pain stricken look on his face._

_As the pair of us took a deep breath, we turned to look towards the thing that held everyone's gaze. As we looked out to sea, both of us stood in silence as we watched the boat draw nearer and nearer to the beach..._

_

* * *

_

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt John's hand grip onto mine tightly, but I couldn't force my gaze away from the boat that was passing by the island. My ears screamed in protest as every other survivor excluding John and myself shouted for aid.

I should have been happy, rejoicing even – but I wasn't. My stomach felt like a pit as I realised the moment we were off this island, everything was going to go back like it used to be. We were all going to go home, back to our ordinary lives... and John, he was going to go back to being a celebrity. We'd be in two completely different worlds. We'd never be able to be together.

I silently prayed as I held on to John's hand tightly, hoping more than anything that the boat would somehow not see us – but there was no way I was going to be that lucky. What were the chances that with nearly thirty people shouting and waving towards them, they would not notice us? What were the chances that I'd finally found the right man for me? Zero, of course.

"Crystal, can you believe our luck?"

It took me more time than necessary to turn towards the familiar voice beside me. It pained me to see that Julie was so happy about our rescue, yet I was not. Of course, I was happy that everyone else was finally going back home – but that's not what I wanted. I didn't want to go back to my old life. I wanted to stay in my new one, my one with John.

Julie's face quickly dropped from a smile to a frown as she took in my expression. It took her a few moments to notice the grip which I had on John's hand, before her look turned apologetic. She sighed lightly, before walking the few steps between us and pulling me into a hug, forcing me to let go of John.

The boat drew nearer; it was now only minutes away from the beach. I cringed away from Julie, realising just how little time I had left with John. I'd miss my friend, but right now, I needed more than anything to be with him.

I span around, and my eyes connected with his for the first time since we had realised what was going on. I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks as his beautiful topaz eyes looked down at me in sadness.

"John..." I could barely speak as I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as possible.

I shook my head angrily, my tears still flowing freely and falling to stain the shoulder of his shirt. I felt his arms holding onto me as strongly as mine were him, and I wondered if he were doing this for the same reason as I. I wondered if he was hugging me because we were never going to see each other... or if he was only doing it because he was happy that we were being rescued. Why wouldn't he want to go home? He had everything there...

I wished more than anything right now that John was just a normal, everyday guy. I knew that I'd easily leave my old life when I returned, to make yet another new one with him... but he wasn't a normal guy. He was a wrestler – there was no way I'd be able to handle his lifestyle. I couldn't hack it.

Not to mention that I had never even gotten to tell him that I loved him. We hadn't even kissed. He probably thought that we'd easily get over this little thing which we had had once we got home. Besides, he'd probably realise that once he got back and had to tell his family about his loss, he wouldn't want another relationship. He'd go back to mourning his girlfriend once more, and I'd be just some girl who came and went.

"Well I'll be damned... what are all you folks doing out here?" The boat was within touching distance now, one of the crew members had jumped out into the water, ready to steady it as we worked out what was going on.

"We were in a plane accident," Someone shouted from the back of the crowd, "We've been here for weeks. Thank god that you've found us!"

"A plane accident? Well, it looks like you're all a lucky bunch of people, don't it? Let's not waste anymore time then, boys. We'll call for backup straight away; we'll have you all off this island in no time."

My eyes locked shut as the crowd began to cheer, everyone excluding John and I. I locked my arms around the back of his neck, never wanting to let go of him. I didn't know what would happen once I was forced to break my hold. It could have been the last time I got to hug him, to feel him against me, to lay my eyes on him.

That's why when John finally let go of my waist and eased me away from him, I couldn't bare to look in his eyes. I wouldn't have been able to accept the look he sent my way, whether it was happiness or sadness.

It didn't take long for the back up which had been called to arrive. Two other boats turned up within the next half an hour, and we were loaded up. During all the chaos, John and I became separated – and before we knew it, we'd been placed on different boats.

I sat down in the corner as we took off across the ocean, wrapping myself in a ball as I thought of the man that was no longer with me. I allowed the tears to once again fall freely as I realised that no matter what happened, I was going to lose him. I had no idea whether it'd be easier for me to have a proper goodbye – or if it'd be better for us to never lay eyes on each other again.

Which ever option I thought of, I felt my heart wrenching in two. The one man, who I had finally given it to, in no time at all, would no longer be a part of my life. Would I be able to live with that fact? Would I be able to live without my heart?


	19. Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you **_littleone999, ThatGirl54, Starkittie, CraftyTink529, xXParieceXx, Cena-holic8, x0allisonqt0x _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are all great.**

**Now, a lot of you were wondering what was going to happen between the two when it finally came for them to split ways... well, here it is. Now, don't be mad at me, haha – there's still a few chapters left to go yet, you never know what might happen!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave lots of feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Goodbye

I sat in the airport, my thumbs fiddling and my knees knocking against each other. I'd have guessed that everyone who had been rescued from the island were in the same frame of mind as I was at the moment. We were all about to be separated, ready to fly to our homes all over the world.

Fly. In an Aeroplane.

Just the thought of stepping foot inside one again made me want to vomit. So it seemed, we had only been a few hours away from the coast of China when we were on the island. How was I supposed to stick a flight from here to America?

But that wasn't the only reason I was feeling this way. I felt Julie place a friendly hand on my shoulder as I scanned the hundreds of people surrounding us, looking for _him_.

But who was I kidding? He was a celebrity, most likely the most important passenger they had in the airport at the moment. Like they were going to leave him to cope with all the chaos like the rest of us. He was probably already half way home...

"I'm going to miss you, Crystal."

I frowned as my friend's voice cut through my thoughts, and I let out a sigh. I'd not exactly been the greatest company over the past few hours. I felt bad, knowing that I'd hardly given any attention to Julie since I saw the boat. After all, John wasn't the only person I cared about that I was losing.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jewels," I added, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Of course, and you too, hun. I hope you know that any chance either of us get, we'll be visiting each other," She smiled my way.

"That'd be great... well, that's if I ever get over my fear of flying."

"Hmm, somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon."

I smiled ever so lightly at my friend, happy that she was a distraction for a few minutes.

But silly me, thinking of this brought my previous thought's back, and I was once again skipping my eyes across the crowd before me. I looked from normal people taking their holidays; to familiar faces that I had grown to know on the island... to the press with camera's shoved against their faces and microphones at their mouths. I didn't even care that I was being filmed, or that I was most likely present on the news in every single country.

I didn't care about anything except the fact that he wasn't here with me.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, I know how much you cared for him," Julie spoke up, "But, I guess that in a way, maybe its better that it happened now? Who knew what type of relationship you could have had in a few months, a year... you could have been serious."

I held in the scoff that was threatening to leave my lips. Perhaps Julie was right about it being better to happen now, before anything drastic happened... but that didn't mean it wasn't serious. We may not have had a real, serious relationship, and John may not have been serious about me... but my feelings for him were most definitely serious.

"Excuse me, miss," A voice interrupted my thought's, causing me to look up to see a young man looking down at me, "The flight for Boston will be boarding shortly... would you like to follow me to the waiting area, please?"

I turned towards Julie, tears already growing in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. I hated even saying goodbye to my friend... how could I ever say goodbye to John?

But did that really matter? He was gone, and I knew it. I wouldn't have to say goodbye to him.

The pair of us smiled lightly at each other, before I stood up and followed the man in front of me. I didn't even look at my surroundings. I knew he wasn't here anymore.

And even if he were... if I were to lay my eyes on him now, when I was leaving, then I had no idea what would happen.

I followed the young man in silence, my eyes connected to the back of his head as we passed by hundreds of people, the majority of them laughing and joking with each other, excited for their holiday, or for going back home to see their families.

If only I could feel like that about going home.

Even when we finally reached the waiting area for my flight and I had sat down, I kept my gaze low, my eyes on my shoes. I didn't want any attention, not unless it was from a certain someone, asking me to go home with him.

But even if he did, would I? If he told me that he loved me, and that he wanted me to go home with him... would I be able to do it? I knew that I would leave behind everything of mine in a heartbeat to be with him... but to gain what he had? I wasn't so sure. His type of lifestyle was not for people like me.

Not that I'd ever get the choice, anyway. I was stupid to allow myself to think this way, especially when I was never even going to see him again...

"Crystal?"

My eyes grew wide, but I did not lift my gaze. No, this wasn't happening. _His _voice was just a figment of my imagination. It was my entire fault, for allowing myself to think that I might have actually had a chance with him...

"Crystal, are you okay?"

I finally pulled my gaze from the floor and looked up, only wishing I hadn't. Even my eyes were making me see him now.

But as I blinked five, ten times... it began to dawn on me. I wasn't hallucinating. John was really there, stood before me.

But how, and most importantly why, was he here?

"John?" I barely even managed to croak out his name, "What are you doing here?"

"Ballet dancing," He chuckled, tilting his head to the side and sending me his breathtaking grin, causing my heart to tear, "The same thing that you're doing here. I live in Massachusetts too, remember?"

I cringed, wondering how I could forget such a fact. Of course, he lived barely an hour from me... oh how much worse this was going to make things. We were now going to be so close to each other, yet still so far...

"Are you okay?" John repeated.

"I, err, I guess," I shrugged, "Are you?"

"Yeah... just happy to be somewhere human, you know?"

No, I really didn't know. I'd take the island over this place any day. At least then he'd still be my John. Not everyone else's John.

"Yeah..." I shrugged. It was easier for me to agree than to tell him what I really thought.

"So," He began, sitting down in the seat beside me, "I was thinking that now we have a few moments alone, that you might wanna tell me what you never got to finish earlier?"

My eyes grew instantly wide as they shot to his face. Why, oh why did he have to ask me this now? How could I tell him that I loved him now that we'd be separated forever? How could I not tell him that I loved him when he looked at me like that?

"Crystal?"

I frowned, bracing myself for what I knew I was about to say. I knew that if he rejected me, it would break me even more than I already was... but, I'd rather tell him now than keep it my own secret for forever, so that it could eat at my heart each and every single day of my existence.

"Okay, John, I'll tell you," I nodded, my eyes still connected with his beautiful topaz ones as I steadied myself for what was about to come, "I..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you John Cena?"

"... love you."

My two last words trailed off, and my eyes moved to the beautiful blonde woman that had interrupted. I watched as she battered her eyelashes at John, and slumped back in my seat in defeat. How was I ever going to compete with people like her? He'd have this every single day, and I wouldn't be able to cope. Especially seeing as they were all ten times better looking than I was.

Who had I been kidding?

I could feel John's gaze on me, even as I watched the young woman. Moments passed, and he still looked my way...

And then I suddenly froze. Had he heard what I had said? I had said it out loud, after all... even if it were barely above a whisper.

I had thought that he'd been too distracted by the woman interrupting to hear how my sentence finished... but what if he hadn't?

I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins, and my heart began to beat double its speed at this thought.

Even if he rejected me, even if I would never be able to handle his way of life... he'd still know how I felt.

"Yeah, err, that's me," He finally spoke up, turning away from me.

Or, perhaps I wasn't going to get my happy ending. Perhaps he hadn't heard me, after all.

I slumped even further into my chair, my arms folding across my chest as I concentrated on my breathing which was threatening to falter. I was not going to cry, not now.

I sat in silence, my mood glum as John signed an autograph and took a photograph with the woman. Even now, after only just getting off a deserted island, he was being asked to take pictures.

As she walked away, John turned back to look my way, and although I didn't dare look towards him, I could tell from the corner of my eye that he had a puzzled look on his features. Whatever it was that was bothering him, I really didn't want to know.

Just then, the speaker echoed through the waiting room, informing us that first class were now boarding the plane. I sighed to myself, realising despite the fact that John hadn't heard what I had to say, I still didn't want to say goodbye to him yet. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

But as he stood up, my mouth opened in horror. Of course. I had plenty of time to say goodbye, but _he _didn't. He was first class.

"Well, that's me..." He stood up, and before I even realised what I was doing, I stood up beside him.

"I... I know," I didn't even know what to say to him now. What could I possibly talk about that would make this any better?

"You'll come see me wrestle sometime, won't you?" He asked, smiling ever so lightly as he pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded, agreeing with him for the sake of it. I really doubted that this would ever happen... but I wasn't going to tell him that now. What was the point?

Right now, though, I savoured the moment. I closed my eyes and leant into his touch as he cupped the side of my face. I inhaled his sent, placing it in my brain... I never wanted to forget the smell of his aftershave, or the way his dimples looked when he smiled, or the colour of his eyes...

"Well, I guess, I'll see you around?" He pulled his hand away, and I opened my eyes to see him looking my way.

I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat. How was this happening? It couldn't be ending this way.

But it was.

"Yeah, I guess."

I held still as John pulled me in for a hug. I wanted so much to grab a hold of him and pull him in closer, to rest my head in the crook of his neck, to kiss him for the first time... but I couldn't. If I did that, I'd never have been able to let him go.

I held in the tears that were threatening to fall as he finally pulled away from me. We stood in silence for a few moments, until at last, after sending me the smallest of smiles, he turned away from me.

I was frozen. My legs were glued to the floor, my arms to my sides, even my eyes would not move from the back of John's head.

He was walking away from me. The man that I loved... was leaving me forever.

And then he turned around... and a gasp of breath that I hadn't even realised I'd been holding in escaped from my lips.

"Crystal?" He began, his beautiful eyes once again connected with mine, and unknown emotion present in them.

"Yes, John?"

Was this really happening? Was he about to tell me his feelings? Or ask me to go home with him? Or...

"I... take care, okay?"

And that was all he had to say to completely rip my heart in two. He didn't love me; he didn't want me to live with him. He didn't want me.

"You too, John, you too."

I fell back into my seat, not caring that my tears were now falling freely.

It really was all over. I was never going to see John, the love of my life, again.

Goodbye John. Goodbye Heart.


	20. Lost

**A/N: Thank you **_JenniferRayne, littleone999, Starkittie, CraftyTink529, xXParieceXx, ThatGirl54, x0allisonqt0x, Cena-holic8, WalkingAllOver _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic!**

**Now, I just thought I'd fill you all in about the fact that there are only going to be 24 chapters of Lost, and that'll be it. I know it's pretty short, but I really don't know what else to do with it. With that said, I have the next two already written, so if you review in your millions, haha, then I'll post them quickly.**

**Right, here we go. Enjoy, and make sure you all leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Lost

I knew that as soon as I got off the plane, it was going to be chaotic, but I never expected it to be as bad as it was. My heart was burning from the fact that John had most likely already left the airport by the time I stepped foot on solid ground. He was gone from my life for forever, and he would be replaced by my parents, my siblings, and my friends.

Not that I didn't want to see them. I just wanted to see him, too. For him to be mine. Not to mention that I really did not want all the fuss that I knew was bound to be coming my way.

"There she is, Crystal!"

My eyes were on the ground as I walked through the last stages of the airport – but even now, when I couldn't see, I knew who this voice belonged to – my Mother. I forced my gaze up, and was taken back by how many people had actually come to see me return in one piece. Both of my parents, my younger sister, my brother - all the way from Australia - three of my closest friends, and nearly half a dozen of my work mates were stood, practically staring at me as if I were an alien.

I probably was alien to them, by now, though. I'd been gone for over two months... they'd all most likely have thought that I was dead.

"Hey, Mum," I smiled automatically as I watched her rushing over to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my darling girl," She stuttered in between sobs, before lunging at me and wrapping her arms around me in a death grip. I returned the gesture, although my heart was not in it. Of course I was happy to see my Mum, how could I not be?

But my sadness outweighed my happiness... all because I was without one person.

"I never thought I'd see you again," She squeezed, and I could feel the air leaving my lungs.

"Mum, a little more careful, please," I wheezed out, laughing lightly.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," She chuckled herself, pulling away from me only far enough so she could see my face, "I just, I... it's just a miracle, Crystal," She shook her head back and forth, as if this were all some kind of dream.

I wish it were a dream. I hoped, more than anything, that any moment my eyes would open and I'd be back in John's tent, curled up in his warm embrace...

"Crys," My Dad's deep voice spoke up, bringing me out of my mourning. I looked up to see his grey eyes shining with his own tears, before he wrapped his arms around both myself and my mother.

I sighed, taking in their familiar scent that had been forgotten by me long ago. I had missed them; I had missed my father's strong, comforting hugs, and my Mum's sweet and caring nature. I'd missed my parents... although if it were enough, I still wasn't sure.

"Hey sis, it's good to see you again. I'm guessing you're not planning on visiting me any time soon though, right?"

I grinned at the sound of my brother's voice, thankful that he could momentarily allow me to forget all of my problems. I somewhat forced myself from my parents, who were still holding on to me for dear life, so that I could wrap my arms around my sibling.

"Hey, Ryan," I cooed, holding onto him tightly, "How come you're all the way over here? I'd have thought you'd have more sense, flying all this way," Even now, when we were being reunited after a near death experience, I couldn't help but tease him. It was just a part of our brother, sister love.

"I've got to admit, I was scared," His eyes grew wide, and the whole of the group which were now surrounding us let out a chuckle, "But I couldn't miss my little sister coming home, not when we thought we'd lost you," He shook his head, suddenly turning serious.

"No, hun, none of us could," One of my friends from work, Amanda, spoke up; "Welcome home, Crystal! We missed you so much!"

"Thanks guys, I missed you all too."

I smiled, I hugged, I shook hands – hours passed catching up before we even set foot out of the airport. It seemed that my family and friends couldn't get enough time with me. Each and every one of them wanted to catch up with what time they had lost – and although I was grateful that I had been missed so much – all I really wanted now was to have some time alone.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to stop at our house for a while, hunnie? We've got plenty of food, hot water..."

"Mum," I shook my head, gritting my teeth to hide my annoyance. I was grateful that she cared so much, but she didn't need to ask me the same question one hundred times, "Like I said, I'll be fine by myself... I'm just grateful that you kept my apartment," I smiled down at both her and my Dad as they sat in the car. They had given me a drive back to my own home, but neither of them had really liked the idea of me staying there alone.

"We couldn't get rid of it yet, Crystal... not when there was still hope," My Dad shook his head, smiling lightly.

I smiled back at him, wondering what it must have been like for them. They must have been beyond terrified, distraught and heartbroken that I had disappeared... yet still they had hope. Despite the fact that they could have sold my apartment, and had the money to buy themselves something nice... or even something to remember me by, they hadn't. They'd kept it, because they knew there was still hope.

"Thanks Daddy, Mamma," I grinned at them both, thanking them for so many things with just these few words, "I love you both. I promise I'll come and see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Crystal. You take care of yourself, okay? Get some food down you and try and sleep things off. If you need anything, we'll be right over, okay?"

"Yeah, Mum, I know," I nodded, backing away from the car a few steps.

"We love you, baby!"

"I know, I love you both too."

With a small wave, I turned my back on my parents and slowly made my way up the path to my apartment. I didn't hear the engine of the car restart, so I knew they were waiting until I was safely inside to drive away. It seemed I was going to get the whole protective parent stage all over again. I didn't really blame them though. Yesterday they had thought I was lost to them forever.

I walked into the familiar hallway area that housed the steps to the three apartments in the building, and I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent. Home, finally.

I practically ran up the three sets of steps, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of my own house, my own living room. Thankfully, my Mother had the spare key... my other had been lost during the crash. I pulled the extra one from my pocket, and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, and the silence of it all instantly hit me.

I hadn't realised until this moment, when I clicked my door shut behind me, just how tiring the day's events had been. From seeing my parents again, to the plane journey, to John...

John. I cringed as everything about him ran through my mind. His scent, his voice, his smile... those eyes...

I had forced myself to keep a lockdown on my thoughts of him throughout the hours I had been reuniting with my family and friends – but now, alone – they all came flooding back to me, and it was all too much.

I felt my knees buckle underneath me, and I fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't even feel the tears begin to fall, but once they did, they couldn't seem to stop. I lay there, a crumpled mess on the carpet of my living room, not being able to do or think of anything except for him. The love of my life. The man that I had lost forever.


	21. Surprise

**A/N: Thank you **_CraftyTink529, xXParieceXx, Starkittie, JenniferRayne, Cena-holic8, littleone999, x0allisonqt0x, ThatGirl54 _**and **_ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great.**

**Seeing as I've updated within days this time, I expect even more feedback for this! Haha.**

**Only three more chapters to go after this. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Surprise

The following two weeks passed by quickly, and with it, I moved a long as if I barely even existed. I visited my family when I was wanted, I worked when I was needed, but other than that, there was nothing. If I were not doing one of those two things, I was sat at home by myself, usually eating a whole tub of ice cream while watching a romantic and very depressing movie.

There was nothing that interested me in this life of mine anymore. Ever since the first night I had been back in my apartment by myself, I had wanted nothing more than to be back on the island. With Julie, my friend... with John, my love.

This particular morning was one of the days that were drifting off into nothingness, and it was still only ten o'clock in the morning. I stood in the kitchen, not speaking or moving. I was leant over the counter, my face rested on my hand, as I stared around my room. There must have been something that I could do to get me out of the depression that I had slipped in to. I would have taken work, chatting with Mum, _anything_ right now, over being here all by myself – because all I could think about was him. I knew that in a few hours time I would be visiting my parents, it was a daily routine now... but I still had up until then to occupy.

A piercing sound rang through the room at that moment, causing me to cringe at the noise. It didn't take me long to realise that it was the sound of my house phone ringing, and my eyes rolled automatically as I walked over to pick it up. I instantly knew that it was going to be my mother, asking if I were taking care of myself, and if I were still on for later on that afternoon. What else would I be doing?

"Hello?" I spoke down the phone, my voice lacking any enthusiasm what so ever.

"Crystal?"

My eyes grew wide at the thick, Australian accent which had just spoken my name. There was no way... it couldn't be her...

"Julie?" I asked rather reluctantly.

"Finally, you have no idea how many numbers I tried before this! You won't believe how many people live in Boston that are called Crystal!"

"What... how the... is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I was actually just calling to see if you had gotten your post yet today?"

"My post?" I asked, completely confused as my eyebrows scrunched together, "Not yet, he usually doesn't get here for another hour, why?"

"Well, I think maybe you should just go and check... you know, in case he was early."

I frowned, wondering what the hell Julie was talking about. I shook my head, asking myself if all the heat from the island had sent her loopy. She was half way across the world from me, why did she need me to check my mail?

"Are you feeling okay, Jewels?" I chuckled.

"Yes, Crystal," She sighed, and I could hear the annoyance in her tone, causing me to laugh a second time, "Look, just trust me, okay? Go check you're mail."

"Fine, fine, one second," I sighed as I walked over to my front door and opened it up, ready to walk down the few flights of stairs to my mail box.

"Surprise!"

I jumped back, my mouth wide as I took in the person stood before my door. How... how was this even possible? How the hell had she gotten all the way over here, and even more importantly, how the hell did she know where I lived?

"What the..." I spoke up, walking close to the woman to make sure I wasn't seeing things, "Julie, I... wow." I shook my head, my arms automatically reaching out to hug her.

"I know, I'm guessing you weren't expecting me?" Her held tilted to the side and she chuckled.

"Not at all," I shook my head, frowning, "Not that it isn't fantastic to see you, but why, and most importantly how, are you here?"

"Well, it took me days to finally find your address," She scowled, "I went through a hell of a lot of trouble, which included a run in with a very handsome man, but I'd rather not tell you the rest of the story, or how it came to be that he ever so kindly handed over your address," She spoke with such innocence, I couldn't help but laugh. I had missed this more than she could have possibly known.

"No way," My eyes were wide as I grinned at her, "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble just to find me, Jewels! But I guess I did help you find this guy you're talking about," I rose an eyebrow, and she smirked back at me.

"Ah, yes, I definitely owe you for that," She nodded, before she put her hand in her pocket and began to slowly pull something out of it, "And I did need to find you, because – well, I couldn't just leave you like you were at the airport, Crystal. You were so upset that you and John were being separated, I just couldn't let it all end there..."

"What?" My forehead scrunched together tightly as I wondered what the hell she was talking about, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Crystal," She began, finally pulling the contents out of her pocket and wafting the two, white tickets in front of my face, "That being your friend, I couldn't let your dreams end like they did at the airport. I wanted to give you one more chance at winning the man that you love."

* * *

"Crystal, darling, come in," My mother smiled at me widely as she opened up her front door to see me pacing on the opposite side, "You're a little early today, sweetie."

"I know, Mum," I nodded, "That's because I actually can't stay... something, well – huge, has come up," I thrust a pointed thumb backwards to my car, where Julie was sat waiting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, you're off out with a friend?" She asked, her own eyes growing wide, "That's fantastic, hun. I'm so happy to see that you're finally trying to move on and forget about what happened."

I frowned, my patience as it usually was on this matter, thin. Barely days after arriving back home, my Mum had pestered me about going out with my friends to 'forget'.

"You know, Mum... have you ever thought that I might not want to forget about what happened?" I asked, shaking my head, "Have you ever thought that perhaps my time on the island had been as decent, no, actually better, than my life here?"

She looked at me in silence, her mouth wide open as she took in my words. She probably thought I was a lunatic, saying that life on a deserted island was better than living at home. To her, she had everything here... her beautiful home, her loving husband. Me? I had a lousy job and an empty apartment. On the island, I had John. There was no comparison.

"Crystal, hunnie, I don't understand..."

I sighed as I walked closer to her and took a hold of her hands in my own. I didn't want to be angry with her; it wasn't her fault that everything had turned out as it was. She'd done everything she had as of late to try and help me out, maybe if I had just been honest to her from the start she would have realised how I felt.

"Mum, I'm not going out with my friends..." I stopped, looked at the car, and smiled, before I turned back to my parent, "Actually, I am in a way. The woman in the car, that's Julie. She's Australian, we met on the island, and she flew all the way over here for me, Mum. She flew here to give me two tickets to a wrestling show tonight."

"A wrestling show?" She asked, completely confused at this point, "You don't even like wrestling, dear."

"Hmm, Mum," I shook my head, smiling at her, "You see, while I was on the island... there was someone else who I met - a young man who means the world to me, if not more, and that's where I'm going to find him tonight. Julie came here to help me find him again, because without him, well – I don't think I can move on and forget what happened."

"I..." She stuttered, before falling silent and looking deep into my eyes. She seemed to stay this way for hours, contemplating what I had just told her. Eventually, something which I was most definitely not expecting happened. A smile broke across her features, "What is the young man's name?"

"John, Ma."

"And do you love him?"

"More than anything," I nodded without hesitation, smiling crookedly her way.

"Then go, Crystal. Go and find the man that you love."


	22. Spotted

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thank you **_CraftyTink529, ThatGirl54, JenniferRayne, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Starkittie, Cena-holic8, littleone999, nikki1335, xXParieceXx _**and **_jash4ever _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic!**

**Here comes the next one. Only two chapters left after this... so, if you give me lots of reviews, I promise to post them quickly.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Spotted

The moment I set foot in the arena, I could feel shakes running through my entire frame. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Of course, I was beyond excited to see John again... but what if he didn't want to see me? What if he wasn't interested now that he was back to his old lifestyle? Or even worse, what if he just completely ignored me?

I knew that I couldn't get my hopes up, because if I did and he turned me down, then there would be no way I could handle it. I was preparing for disappointment, because why would he want me now? He'd had the chance at the airport, and he hadn't taken it.

But I guess, neither had I.

"Crystal, you seriously need to relax," Julie chuckled as we stood against the barrier, watching the wrestler's from the second to last match leave the ring. I couldn't quite believe that she had managed to get us front row tickets, but however she had, I owed her big time.

I looked towards her, and despite my mood, smiled slightly at her. She was shaking her head lightly my way, and I wondered how much of a mess I must have looked to her at the minute. I could feel the blush of my cheeks, my shakes were worse than ever, and my stomach felt as if not butterflies, but bats, were flying around inside of it.

"Sorry Julie, I just... I can't help it. Any minute now I'm going to see him, and I have no idea how either of us are going to react," I shrugged, tapping my fingers against the barrier impatiently, "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"I doubt that'll happen, hun," Julie shook her head, resting her hand against my shoulder as the announcer began to tell us about the final match of the night, "And if somehow he does... then I guess, it'll be better than how you left it before? At least there will be no doubts."

I glanced sideways at her, wondering if she was being serious. It would be better than before if he didn't want to see me? I really doubted that. I'd take not knowing how he felt over him rejecting me any day – and now, now I was going to have to face the consequences, even if he _was _going to turn me down.

If I could have been grateful for an interruption so I didn't have to reply it would have been now... but not this kind of interruption. Music echoed through the arena, and a chorus of both cheers and boos rang with it. I looked up at the huge screen above where the wrestlers came to the ring, and my throat grew tight as I watched the beginning of John's video play out. I was seconds away from seeing him now, from finally laying eyes on the man that I loved once more. My palms were sweating, my stomach felt constricted, and my breath was ragged as I waited for the last few moments...

And when he finally entered the arena, everything seemed to stop. I couldn't hear the music, or the people around me. I no longer felt uneasy, or worried about the fact that this could really be the last time I saw him. All I could see was him... and he was more beautiful than ever.

I watched intently, my heart swelling to five times its size as he ran to the ring, only to salute the crowd when he entered. I watched as he pulled off his t-shirt to show that perfect, muscular torso underneath. I watched as he pulled the dog tags from around his neck and kissed them, before placing them in the corner of the ring. I frowned, wondering what the necklace meant to him... it must have been important, or have been for someone who was close to him. I wish that person could have been me.

It didn't take long for his opponent's music to start, but as everyone else's attention stayed on him, my eyes were locked on John. I stood completely still as I watched him looking towards the entrance, rolling his shoulders to prepare for his match. I wanted more than anything for him to turn only slightly sideways, for his eyes to skim the crowd and land on me... but who was I kidding? I had perhaps the worst luck in the world, like he was going to spot me in a crowd this size.

As soon as the other wrestler's music stopped, I slumped down on my seat in defeat. I folded my arms across my chest and sulked as I watched the match before me. I tried not to get too involved, knowing that this really was the last time I would see him... but I couldn't help my eyes from scanning over him. How could I not, when he was everything I had ever wanted?

My eyes dropped to the floor at this thought. I couldn't bear it any longer. I couldn't take the fact that John was never going to be mine. If this match didn't end soon, I was going to have to get out of there.

"Crystal?"

I ignored the sound of Julie speaking my name beside me. I knew that she was just going to ask me why I was no longer watching the match. How could I explain to her that the reason I wasn't, was because each time I looked at John the pain felt as if I were dying?

"Crystal, look!" I felt her nudge my arm harshly, and despite not wanting too, I lifted my gaze to see what she was talking about.

My eyes grew wide as I looked into the ring, and my gaze instantly connected with John's. He had completely stopped in the middle of the match, looking as shocked as I felt as he looked my way. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and I began to feel self conscious as I felt other eyes around me staring my way, wondering what had the famous John Cena so flustered.

After a far too long pause, the other wrestler in the ring decided that he had had enough, and pulled John around to face him to continue the match. Despite the fact that he was no longer looking my way, I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins at the thought of it all. He'd seen me, now... so either way, whatever he decided to choose, he knew I was here for him. All I had to do was wait...

I wasn't prepared for the fact that I would only have to wait enough few minutes before the match ended, and the referee raised John's hand in victory. The other wrestler disappeared quickly, and I cringed inwardly as I noticed that I was being watched once again.

I looked on as he paraded around for a few moments, before he jumped from the ring right in front of where I was sat... and looked my way.

Once again it seemed like he was looking my way forever, but this time, it was different. He no longer looked shocked. I had never seen such a determined look on his face before, and truthfully, it made me even more nervous than I was before.

"Crystal?" He mouthed as he walked even closer to me, barely inches away now.

"Hi, John," I smiled ever so lightly, tilting my head to the side as I felt the blush growing on my cheeks.

He smiled back ever so slowly, his beautiful dimples showing, before he looked around him as if he had suddenly realised where he still was. He quickly turned back to me, mouthed three words my way, and then continued on around to give high fives to the crowd.

Under any other circumstances, I would have been reeling in self pity right now, watching him walk away from me... but I wasn't. I couldn't hide the smirk that was beginning to grow across my face, not after the three words that he had just said to me. _Wait for me._


	23. Heartbroken

**A/N: Thank you **_x0allisonqt0x, ThatGirl54, Starkittie, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Cena-holic8, JenniferRayne, CraftyTink529, jash4ever, nikki1335, WalkingAllOver _**and **_xXParieceXx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all fantastic!**

**So, here comes the second to last update. I can't believe this story is nearly over with already! Now, if you guys review in your millions :P, then I'll update this quickly.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Heartbroken

The show ended as soon as John had disappeared through the curtain, and the rest of the crowd surrounding us slowly began to make their way to the exits. Ten minutes prior to now, I had been dreading this moment. I would have most likely broken down leaving the arena if John had not seen me, because it would have all been over.

But he _had _seen me... and he wanted me to wait for him! I could feel my stomach clenching with both worry and excitement at what was about to come. No matter what he wanted me to wait for him for; he still wanted to see me, and to talk to me.

"Babe, what did he say to you?" Julie spoke up from beside me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

I turned to her, and couldn't hide my smile as she watched me with a confused expression. I had thought she would have seen what he had said, but obviously she must not have caught it.

"He told me... to wait for him."

"What? He did?" Her eyes grew wide, and I chuckled, nodding, "Crystal that's fantastic!"

"Yeah... I know." I smiled, watching as an arena worker came over to us.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now that the show is over with."

"But we're waiting for someone," Julie spoke up, scrunching her eyebrows towards him.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait for them elsewhere, the doors are getting locked shortly."

Julie looked my way, and I let out a small sigh, nodding towards her. It was just my luck, that we wouldn't be allowed to wait for John inside the arena. We were going to have to wait for him outside... and there were one too many problems with this. First of all, outside was swarming with fans, people that would recognise him in an instant. Secondly, it was absolutely freezing, and thirdly... what if he thought I'd gone, when he saw I wasn't where he had last seen me?

"Don't worry, Crystal. John is bound to know that he's not going to find you inside; he'll come and look for you elsewhere. We'll just wait for him near the entrance," Julie told me encouragingly as the man led us out of the building.

"Yeah, I know he will," I nodded my head quickly, trying to convince myself as I spoke it.

It didn't take long for us to leave the arena, so before we knew it, we were stood outside with thousands upon thousands of fans. The pair of us looked up to the now dark sky, and a sigh escaped my lips. Why did I always have to be so damn unlucky? Yes, John had told me to wait for him, but it was like everything else was trying to prevent this from happening. I couldn't stay in the arena, I had to stand outside with the rest of the crowd, where he didn't even know I was... was I ever going to catch a break?

"Like I said, don't worry, he'll find you," I heard Julie speak up, and I turned to see that she had taken a seat beside me.

"Of course he will," I nodded, turning away with a slight gulp.

I could see that from the corner of my eye she was giving me her all too familiar look, but right now, I just didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want her to keep telling me that he would turn up, and then all my hope get shattered when he didn't. The best thing for me to do now was to try and think of something other than John...

Sure. That was much easier said than done.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, Jewels," I sighed after the few minutes of silence that the two of us had used to study the still buzzing crowd around us.

"I'm not leaving you yet, Crystal," She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yet?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, smiling rather sadly, "I actually have to fly back home soon. With missing so much time at work already, I could only stay away for a few days, and you know how long it takes to get back home for me. I can stay for around another half an hour or so, then my ride is going to be here to take me to the airport." She sighed, patting me lightly on the arm, "But that still gives us plenty of time. We can catch up while we wait for John," She grinned.

"Hmm, that sounds good," I nodding, smiling back.

Although sad that Julie wouldn't be staying for long, I was still grateful for her distraction. As she told me all of the crazy stories about what had happened since she had returned home, and I filled her in on my own life, I slowly began to grow at ease. The more I had to think about right now, the less I though of John, and what was going to happen once, or if, he managed to find me.

* * *

_Beep, beep!_

"Crystal..." Julie looked at me, her face twisted with so many expressions that I had no idea what she was really thinking, "I, I don't think I can stay much longer."

"Of course, I understand," I nodded, trying my best to smile her way as her taxi driver beeped for what must have been the tenth time, "You're going to miss you're flight if you don't get going, and besides... I think that guy is gonna have an aneurism if you don't hurry," I shook my head.

"But I don't want to leave you by yourself," She gave me a desperate look.

"Don't worry about me... I'll make my way back to the car soon. I think it's safe to say that John isn't going to turn up now. We've been sat here for half an hour."

"Promise me something?"

"Sure," I nodded as I watched her stand from beside me.

"Wait just a little while longer?"

I smiled ever so lightly, and I began to shake my head back and forth as my eyes looked down at the floor. I really didn't want to wait here any longer. All I wanted to do was get away from everyone so I would no longer have to put on a brave face. All I wanted was to go curl up in a ball somewhere and die. I felt so stupid, so humiliated, so _heartbroken._

But I knew I owed that much to Julie. She'd flown all the way over from Australia to try and help me win over John. The least I could do for her was wait another ten minutes before I finally gave up on life itself.

"Okay, I'll wait," I nodded, my voice low as I finally lifted my head.

"Good girl," She smiled, bending down to give me a hug, "He'll be here, Crystal. If John is the guy that I know he is, he'll be here. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Alright... thank you so much, Julie, for everything. I wouldn't have even got this far if it wasn't for you," I sighed as she pulled away, "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

"You too, hun."

With one last small smile, Julie finally departed. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my chest as I watched her quickly skip over to the taxi and jump inside. Idling for only a few seconds, it didn't take the driver long to pull away from the curb... which finally, left me all by myself.

Now there was nothing to distract me from the pain that was bubbling inside of me. I knew this feeling, it was the same as at the airport, when John and I had said goodbye to each other... but this time, it was worse. I had lost him for the _second_ time.

I pulled my knees up against me, and dropped my head down on them, struggling to control my breathing. I knew the moment I allowed my breath to falter; I was going to breakdown completely.

I knew I had promised Julie that I was going to wait for him, because she _knew _he was going to show up... but I just couldn't. I knew better, I knew that I'd been sat here for far too long now, and there was no way he was going to show up. I lifted my head to look at the empty steps in front of me, and instantly knew that I had to get out of there. I didn't want to spend another moment here, not when my memory of the place was always going to be of John, and about the fact that I had been stood up... by the man that I loved more than anything.

I jumped up, and my hands lifted to my face to wipe away the tears that I hadn't even realised had begun to fall. I could feel my chest tightening each time I breathed, and I knew that if I didn't get to my car soon and drive back home, I was going to start hyperventilating right there on the steps of the arena...

But even as this thought ran through my head, and even as I urged myself to walk away from the building, I just couldn't do it. I didn't know why, but something was stopping my feet from budging, even an inch. Something was holding me back.

And that was when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me.


	24. Found

**Hey guys! I can't quite believe that this is it already, the last chapter of Lost! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or read even one chapter of the story, if it weren't for you then it wouldn't have been such a success. Special thanks go to **_CraftyTink529, ThatGirl54, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Cena-holic8, x0allisonqt0x, Starkittie, Heaven's Archer, xXParieceXx, JenniferRayne _**and **_jash4ever _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are fantastic!**

**Now, I've been asked by a few people if I'll be making a sequel to this, and the answer is still that I'm not sure. I love this story, and if I manage to think up of a good enough idea then I'll seriously think about doing a second. Until then, though, don't get your hopes up.**

**Anyway, here it is. The last chapter... enjoy, and make sure you leave lots of reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Found

**Previously...**

_I jumped up, and my hands lifted to my face to wipe away the tears that I hadn't even realised had begun to fall. I could feel my chest tightening each time I breathed, and I knew that if I didn't get to my car soon and drive back home, I was going to start hyperventilating right there on the steps of the arena..._

_But even as this thought ran through my head, and even as I urged myself to walk away from the building, I just couldn't do it. I didn't know why, but something was stopping my feet from budging, even an inch. Something was holding me back._

_And that was when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me._

* * *

My hand shot to my chest as I span around, my eyes wide as I took in the person who was stood barely inches away from me. I wasn't sure how this was possible, but my breathing sped up _after _I had been frightened. I stood clutching to the front of my jacket, examining the absolutely perfect specimen before me, taking in everything that I had missed since the last time I had seen him. I had forgotten how tall he was, and how his topaz eyes shone with emotion, acting as a window to his soul. God, he was beautiful. He was so beautiful that it hurt.

"Crystal," His voice was barely a sigh, and somehow it sounded as if he were relieved to finally say my name again, "You were... leaving?"

"I, err... yeah," I nodded, my cheeks blushing slightly, "I've been waiting here for a while."

"Hmm," He nodded, his dimples beginning to show as he smiled in amusement, "And you thought I wasn't going to show up?"

A million thoughts ran through my head at that moment, but the one that somehow won over the rest was anger. I didn't want to be mad, I had no right to be, but before I knew what I was speaking, the words had already begun to leave my mouth. How dare he laugh at a time like this?

"Yes, John, I thought you weren't going to show up," I threw my hands up in the air as I glared at him angrily, "Why would you? I don't even know why I came here in the first place. I should have just left it as it ended at the airport. It was pretty obvious from our goodbye then that none of this is even necessary..."

"What? Crystal," John shook his head, and closed the small gap between us in one large step. Now that he was so close, all I wanted to do was jump in to his arms so that he could hold me tightly and tell me that everything was okay... but I couldn't, because things were far from okay. Not to mention that I had no right. His arms weren't mine to jump in to, "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, feeling the tears once again brimming my eyes. If he didn't know what I was talking about, then what was I still doing here? The longer I stayed, the more pain I put myself through.

"Nothing, John," I shook my head, walking backwards down a few of the steps, "Look, I'm cold, and tired, and I just want to go home. You put on a good show tonight," I nodded his way, struggling to keep the tears from falling, "I see how much your job really means to you now, so I understand. I'll just, see you around... I guess," And before I could allow him to reply, I span around and began to jog down the steps, two at a time. I needed to get away from him before I really did breakdown this time...

"Crystal, no, wait..."

When John shouted my name, I knew that he had begun to follow me, but I knew that he was still far enough away for me to make a break for it. Or so I had thought...

John's stride was twice as long as mine, and mere seconds after he shouted my name, I felt a hand grab a hold of my arm and pull me around. I felt myself lose balance, before a pair of large arms wrapped around me and secured me tightly against _his _body.

I timidly lifted my gaze to work out my surroundings, but I didn't get the chance to compose myself. One second, my eyes connected with John's face, and the next, his lips had come crashing down against my own.

Everything that had been in my mind seconds earlier completely melted away... I no longer felt cold, I no longer cared that I was still outside of the arena, or that John didn't want me... because _he was kissing me._ I could feel the urgency as he pulled me closer to him, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his short, spiky hair, deepening our moment together even further. I had always imagined our first kiss would have been somewhere special, perhaps after a romantic gesture... but this was so much better than anything I could have imagined. It was perfect – until he finally pulled away.

"Crystal," He whispered, our foreheads touching as each of us struggled to catch our breath. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he still held onto me tightly, "I should have done that a long time ago."

"You... should have?" I stuttered timidly, causing him to nod and smile, showing off his dimples.

"I guess I never thought of acting before because I'd lost my girlfriend, but I realise now how stupid I was, especially after I heard you at the airport..."

"What?" My eyes grew wide, and my cheeks turned bright red at the thought of John hearing what I had said, "You heard me say..."

"That you loved me?" He chuckled, "I did, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything in return. I was just so shocked, and honestly, I still didn't think I was ready to move on... but now. Now I know that I am."

"You mean..." By this point, my mind was so confused with what was happened that I couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"I mean... that I love you, Crystal." Although John said this barely above a whisper, the intensity of it made me want to squeal with giddiness. I felt his hand lift to rest against my cheek, and my eyes automatically closed from his touch. I couldn't believe that this was really happening, that John had just admitted his love for me. I was dreaming, right?

"You know, err, this is kinda the point where you're supposed to say something back," John spoke up after an awkward silence, dropping his hand from my face so that he could rub the back of his neck. That one, tiny little gesture that I had always thought was cute made me finally realised what was really happening. John and I were really here, outside of the arena – and he really did love me. I knew that it was going to be hard for me to accept his lifestyle, as I had told myself countless times before... but I really no longer cared. I'd get through, if he was there with me. "I'm sorry, if you didn't want me to say any of this... or if I was too late or something..." He began to ramble nervously, but before he could go on any further, I lifted my hand and placed a finger over his lips.

"You're not very perceptive are you, Cena?" I scrunched up my eyebrows, struggling to hold in my happiness.

"I'm not?" He frowned.

"No, if you were, you would have already known what I was going to say to you now..."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hold off how I truly felt for long. I broke out into a smirk, before I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck for the second time that night, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you too, John," I whispered, smiling as the pair of us shared a few shorter, sweeter kisses.

I pouted as he finally pulled away, and a chuckle broke out of his lips as he brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face. I stood looking into his beautiful, topaz eyes, and bathed in the happiness.

"It's strange;" He tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly, "That something as terrible as a plane crash brought something so amazing into my life."

I nodded my head, completely agreeing with what he was saying. We had been through so much to get to this point. We'd crashed in an aeroplane on an island, John's girlfriend had been killed, and we had been stranded for months... but if it wasn't for all of that, we wouldn't have even known the other existed.

"I know," I sighed back, snuggling even closer to him to keep warm, "But I guess this just proves that even when everything goes horribly wrong, something good can still come out of it."

"Hmm, even if we did have to wait for what felt like forever," He smirked, leaning his head closer to mine.

"Speaking of waiting," I whispered, my lips now only inches from his own, "I think I've waited long enough for this. No more talking," I shook my head, smiling at him.

"That sounds good to me," He grinned back, before sweeping me up in his arms and making me forget anything that wasn't to do with John Cena.


End file.
